


Slip Through My Fingers *EDITING/ON-HOLD*

by marvelnatural13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Torture, Mild Language, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelnatural13/pseuds/marvelnatural13
Summary: When one of HYDRA'S best and most dangerous test subject/assassin escapes, Eveline Barkov has to figure out how to live in today's society. Within a year, she has teamed up with SHIELD and has become a member of the Avengers, in hopes that she can use the skills she has learned for the greater good. As the memories from her life at HYDRA haunt her, she can't get the man who mentored her out of her mind and heart.





	1. Prologue

**Edited :)**

_-_

_Red lights flashed across the concrete walls of the base while the blaring alarm rung in my ears. The pounding of racing hearts and heavy thumping footsteps shook my bones as I followed my superior down the many hallways that filled the Hydra base. With the silencer held closely to my chest, I attempted to even out and calm my heavy breaths. The only thing that I was instructed to do was to, "keep up and ask no questions". _

_Did he already forget who I am? I'm always asking questions._

_Even though there were many questions ready to spill out from my lips, I decided to keep my mouth shut. I trusted the man in front of me with my life._

_As we rounded a corner to head down yet another long and tedious hallway, I sensed the many footsteps that we were actively avoiding, come closer. _

_"Sarge, they're catching up..." I trailed off as I slowed down my steps and stopped in the middle of the hallway. _

_"You have a gun. Use it." The Sergeant's voice was muffled by the damned black mask that covered his mouth, but thanks to my enhanced hearing, I got the gist of what he was saying._

_I readjusted my grip on the silencer and turned around on the heels of my black boots, ready to face the impending Hydra agents that would make an appearance in about...thirty seconds, according to my calculations. I heard Sarge's heavy steps halt to a stop behind me as the anticipated Hydra agents appeared from behind the corner. Without hesitating, I raised the gun and shot each agent in between the eyes._

_"Save your bullets soldier, I didn't spend all those hours training you so they could be wasted." The Sergeant spoke sternly as I watched the last agent drop to the floor. _

_"You said to use my gun." I reminded my superior while replacing the bullets for the gun. When I turned around, I found Sarge staring at me intently._

_"Now is not the time to be joking around, Eveline." The Sergeant deadpanned while his grip on his gun tightened. _

_"What are we doing?" I asked as I let my arms fall to my side in exasperation._

_"I thought I said no questions...?" The Sergeant tilted his head slightly to the side before turning around on his heels. I stared at the back of his head as I watched his continue to venture down the corridor. His tangled and wavy brown locks of hair fell just a few inches above his shoulders. "Sarge-wait!" I called out while running towards him to catch up. Once I was in reach, I grabbed his elbow and carefully pulled him around to face me once again._

_"Don't be like **them**, Sarge. I would like to know whats going on if my life's gonna depend on it." I frowned as I stared up into his blue eyes. My grip tightened on his elbow ever so slightly. _

_"Going to the garage." He answered after a few moments of silence. I watched as his eyes flickered behind me, darting from side to side a few times to make sure no one would be making any surprise appearances. Once the coast was clear, Sarge turned around once again and began to proceed down the hallway. I sighed in defeat as I realized I wouldn't be getting any other information from him until we made it safely to the garage. _

_The journey to the garage was suspenseful. I was on high alert as the both of us tried to make it to the destination in one piece and without running into anymore Hydra agents. Hydra keeps such a tight leash on their test subjects...more specifically me and Sarge. I'm still a little shocked that we have made it this far in whatever mission Sarge was conducting. _

_Once in the garage, I quickly blocked the metal doors with whatever nearby heavy furniture I could find laying around. I puffed out a breath as I made my way to where my superior was. _

_ "Now can you tell me why you brought us here?" I asked while placing my hand on my hip._

_"You need to get out of here," Sarge informed me while he turned to face me, locks of his disheveled hair fell and stuck to is sweaty face. I tilted my head to the side as I watched him rip the mask off his face with his glistening left arm. He tossed the mask to the ground and turned to face me once again. _

_"You need to go. Now. Before they catch up." My superior demanded while handing me an all black helmet and a pair of motor keys. _

_"But...what about you?" I could feel anxiety rise in my chest at the thought of being separated from the man in front of me. _

_"If I come with you...they'll track me down easily and get us...get you." I felt my eyes start to sting with incoming tears and my sinuses begin to tingle as my hold on the black helmet loosened. _

_"I can't-I can't do this without you, Sarge. We-we can do this together." I pleaded as I sensed the upcoming presence of more guards approaching._

_ "We don't have time for this, Eve." Serge stated as he took the keys from me and started up the motorcycle himself. My heart swelled at the nickname he had for me; but that warmth disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. _

_"If you're not going, than I'm not going." I stated firmly while placing the helmet down on the leather seat of the bike. I crossed my arms over my chest in protest. "Eveline." Serge said in a low warning voice. I gulped as I looked behind me, knowing that the guards would be here to take us down soon. _

_"I don't want you to become me. You've been on a few missions...so far...and I don't want this to become a regular thing. You deserve better." Sarge explained in a softer tone of voice as he placed one finger under my chin and moving my head so I could face him._

_"Do this for me." He spoke gently with pleading blue eyes. As I stared up at him, I tried to swallow the lump that was stuck in my throat. Sarge pulled a dagger out from one of his pockets and slipped it inside my right boot with a reassuring glint in his eyes._

_ "They're coming." I whispered as I grabbed the helmet from the bike seat. _

_"Get going soldier, that's an order." I bit my quivering bottom lip and squeezed my eyes closed as I nodded at his command. _

_"They're gonna tear you apart once they get a hold of you." I brought my hand up to his cheek, the feeling of his slight stubble sent goosebumps across my skin. Sarge buried his cheek in my hand as his eyes closed momentarily. Once his eyes reopened, he stared at me for a few moments. _

_"It'll be worth it." He whispered against the inside of my palm as his lips twitched upwards in a sad smile. I opened my mouth to interject but before I could utter a syllable, the whole room shook as the bolted up and blocked metal door to the garage burst open. I whipped my head around as I watched the bent door fly across the room and land on a black SUV, which cause the alarm to go off. Sarge pulled away from me and turned around on his heels in an instant. I watched as he began to shoot at the guards as they marched towards us. _

_"Go." The Sergeant demanded as he stepped away from me. I let out a shaky breath and hopped onto the bike as Sarge rolled onto the floor, shoulder first, to take cover from behind another black SUV._

_"I promise to come back for you Sarge. I promise." I sucked in a sharp breath as I placed the helmet over my head. I watched as the super-soldier gave me a curt nod of acknowledgement as he reloaded his gun and continued shooting at the HYDRA agents. _

_After one more final glace, I stepped on the gas pedal and sped out of the garage. I didn't dare look back at the man I left behind behind because I knew that if I did, I would never have been able to taste freedom._


	2. One

**Edited :)**

-

The metal from the seemingly always clean and shiny handcuffs dug into my wrists as two large men held a firm grip on each of my forearms. I'm positive that their grip was sure to leave bruises on my skin.

_Let's just add to the collection shall we?_ The thought made me snort and roll my eyes. 

I let out a scoff of disbelief as the one that held my left readjusted his grip. If I _really_ wanted to, I could of easily gotten out of the men's hold, but since I consider myself as a good civilian as of late, I won't. Besides, I'm already in trouble with S.H.I.E.L.D. for no reason, at least in my opinion that is. I'm not really in the mood to step on people's toes today...which his surprising since I'm _always_ in the mood to get on people's nerves.

The shackles that held down my feet clanked against the glossy floor as agents of different levels and departments gave me looks that ranged from fear, to surprise, or disgust. I narrowed my eyes on a random man as he gawked at me from his frozen stance in the center of the room as I was turned a corner to reach another hallway.

"Jeez, how many damn hallways do you all have here?" I ridiculed as the two guards brought me over to a large metal door that was placed at the end of the hallway. With a raised eyebrow, you watched as the man on your right began to tap on a small screen, which was most likely some sort of security panel. 

"Y'know, I thought SHIELD was suppose to be this advanced organization that was filled skilled agents...so far, you guys are letting me down." I smirked as the guard on the left tightened his grip on me as he jerked me forwards. I smirked in satisfaction as I was beginning to get under their skin. 

Okay, so maybe I am in the mood the stir up some trouble after all. 

I looked around the darkened room in speculation as a tall and slim woman with light brown hair came into view. His hair was tied up in a low bun and she wore a form-fitting navy suit. Upon further examination, I noticed a few different Shield badges that were placed on the right side of her arm sleeve and a name tag with the word 'Hill' stitched in the front on the left side of the jacket. I squinted my eyes at the woman as she wordlessly began to pat me down for any weapons that could potentially kill her or others.

"At least take me out on a date first, Hill." I breathed out a laugh as she patted down my left leg. She paused her motions at my words and brought her gaze up to look at me. "very original, Barkov. With everything being said about you, I expected better wit." Hill deadpanned before returning her attention back on my leg. I couldn't help but snicker softly in response. 

"You don't seem like the type of person who puts up with other peoples shit...I have to respect that." I admitted while shrugging my shoulders loosely. Hill ignored my comment while moving over to my right leg. My muscles tensed up and my heart rate spiked as I felt Hill's hands get closer and closer to my boot.

I cursed under my breath as Hill unzipped my boots and pull out my prized dagger. 

"Well, what do we have here?" Hill raised the dagger up and quirked one eyebrow at me. I only growled in response as a random agent approached Hill with a box in their hands. Without turning to look at the agent, Hill tossed the dagger into the box...rather carelessly might I add. 

"I better get that back." I huffed as Hill re-zipped my combat boot and then stand up from her crouched position. My fists clenched until my knuckles turned white as Hill motioned for the two guards to take me again. Once they each had a firm grip on me, they lead to out of the room and guided me further into the compound. 

My eyes rolled to the ceiling as I was lead into an interrogation room. There was a stereotypical metal table and two metal chairs placed in the center of the room. The two men shoved me one of the metal chairs and quickly locked me down by pushing two chest guards in front of me. 

"The fact that you think this is necessary is very flattering." I gushed as the men finished securing me in place. Once done, they exited the room without a word. 

"It was nice chatting with you!" I called out as the metal door slammed shut behind them. I sighed softly and looked around the room by craning my neck from one side to the other. 

After accepting the fact that I couldn't see much of the room due to my current predicament, I let my head fall back against the chair and I closed my eyes. My hands gripped the arm rests of the chair as muffled voices came from behind the one-sided mirror. My lips fell into a tight line as I concentrated on the voices.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go in first, sir?" A males voice asked, what I presumed, to be his boss.

"Coulson, I am a grown ass man. I think I can handle a simple interrogation." Another male voice responded.

I opened my eyes as the man began to make his way towards the door that lead to the room I currently reside in. I felt a small smirk begin to form at my lips as the metal door squeaked open.

The man walked in wearing a dark leather trench coat with a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of black trousers underneath. As the man walked closer to you, my eyes rested upon the black eye patch that rested over his left eye and covered a scar going over, or perhaps, _through_ his eye. I have to admit, the man looked bad-ass. 

"I find it incredibly amusing that you genuinely think that this will be a simple interrogation." I raised an eyebrow in amusement as the man took a seat in the chair opposite of me. 

"Ms. Barkov...what a pleasure to finally meet you. You've been on our radar for quite some time now." The man stated while placing his folded hands on top of the table.

"That's incredibly flattering...in fact, this whole experience has been an utter ego boost. You guys must really fear me." Sarcasm dripped from my tongue as I spoke to the man. If I was able to, I would have placed my hands over my chest to express my gratitude. 

"Well, you are one of Hydra's greatest weapons." The man spoke nonchalantly as you heard him cross his legs under the table. I stared at the man and squinted my eyes at him skeptically. 

"Just because I was a product of Hydra, it doesn't mean I inherited their beliefs." I spat as my fingers tightened around the arm rests. 

"I better get that knife back, by the why." I quickly added after my statement as my gaze only seemed to intensify. 

"And why would I give you back weaponry? Planning on going somewhere?" The man spoke in slight amusement. I felt a venomous laugh rumble within my chest as my lis pursed in a smirk.

"Don't you people know who your dealing with? I mean, you said it yourself, I'm one of Hydra's most prized weapons...probably could have been in Mexico by now if I really felt like it." I taunted before sighing and releasing my grip on the arm rests. 

"I didn't catch you name, Mr...?" I coaxed as I wiggled my fingers in a giving hand motion.

"When did you escape Hydra's facility?" The man asked, completely ignoring my previous statement. I groaned and threw my head back against the chair before staring up at the ceiling. 

"Out of all the torture I've endured, I think this is the worst." I sighed with a shake of my head. With one final look to the ceiling, I brought my head back down to face the man that sat across from me.

"Ms. Barkov." He said in a warning tone.

_I'm_ _so_ _scared_, I thought to myself while shifting more comfortably in my chair. 

"Listen, my priority at the time, Mr. 'I Refuse To Revel My Name Because I Am So Dramatic', was to get out of that hellhole _alive._" I replied lowly through gritted teeth. I stared into the mans eye as my grip returned to the arm rests. 

The man opened his mouth to reply to your statement, but before he had the chance to utter a single syllable, the metal door to the room opened with a squeak. 

"Director Fury you can stop...I know her." A feminine voice called out from the door. I slowly turned my gaze away from the man in front of me and over to the woman who claimed she knew me. 

I looked the woman up and down. Her red wavy hair stopped just a few inches below her jaw and her nails were painted a bright red. Upon further examination, I noticed that the nail polish was heavy chipped from usage. I brought my eye back to her face and studied her for a few moments. A little girls face suddenly popped up before my eyes and I tilted my head to the side as the light bulb went off in my head at who the woman was. 

"Natalia?"


	3. Two

**Edited :)**

-

The green eyed woman gave me a sly smile before turning her attention back to 'Fury', who hadn't been bothered to turn around and face the woman who interrupted his interrogation. Instead, he kept his eye pinned on me. 

"Romanoff...a word." Fury stated as he pushed back the chair he was sitting on and standing up form the table before making his way over to where Natalia stood. My eyebrows raised as I watched the pair slip out of the room. 

I sat up a but more in my chair and closed my eyes, concentrating on their voices from behind the door. 

"How do you know Ms. Barkov, agent." Fury deadpanned. I imagined that he had both hands on his hips as he questioned the Russian.

"We grew up together...in the Red Room." The shame was evident in her voice as she trailed off her sentence. 

I opened my eyes and stared at the bland wall in front of me from across the room with a blank expression on my face as their conversation faded from my ears. Memories of my time with Nat began to flash before my eyes.

-

_The clicking sounds coming from the heels of the slender woman in front of me bounced off the walls of the hallway as I followed behind the woman meekly. She had perfect posture; her shoulders were evenly down and her back was straight. There was a certain lightness to the way she walked that was unsettling. Her light brown hair was pinned up in a perfect bun; not one hair was out of place. You imagined that the bangs that fell evenly over her forehead was styled perfectly as well. My 12 year old self followed the woman while a solemn expression rested on my face. My tiny fingers fiddled together nervously behind my back as I examined the bland walls of the hallway. Large, wooden doors that occupied bedrooms littered along the hallway as I passed by. My black loafers padded softly on the wooden floor underneath me as I anxiously anticipated where I was being taken._

_The woman in front of me made a sudden stop, which caused me to stop abruptly and my heels to screech against the floor boards. I didn't want to collide into the woman's back and I mentally chastised yourself for being so abrupt. I gulped as the woman turn her head to the side, eyeing me sternly. She turned around slowly, softly tsking at my actions disapprovingly._

_"Это твоя новая комната." (This is your new room.) She informed me as she lowered her head slightly to meet my sheepish gaze. I nodded at the woman in front of me in acknowledgment as the woman turned towards the door and twist the door knob._

_I shuffled into the room after the woman and instantly noticed two twin sized beds, one on the far left side of the room, and the other on the far right side of the room. There was one bookcase in the room that was half filled with a variety of books and two wooden dressers, one occupying on each side of the room as well. As I surveyed the room, my gaze fell on a girl, who seemed to be around the same age as me. The small girl was sat on the bed that was on the left side of the room. Her head was previously buried in a book, but she looked up when the door of the room opened. The girl shot up from bed, which caused strands of her red hair to fall from her French braid. She placed her hands behind her back straightened out her posture. _

_"Вы становитесь большой девочкой Эвелин, а это значит, что теперь вы можете остаться и работать с большими девушками." (You're becoming a big girl, Eveline, which means you are now able to stay and work with the other big girls.)_

_I nodded meekly in response to the tall woman as she motioned towards the other girl._

_"Наталия, поздоровайся со своим новым соседом по комнате." (Natalia, come greet your new roommate.)_

_Natalia took a few short strides over to me, her black loafers, which were identical to mine, padded softly against the wooden flooring. The woman told Natalia my name and in response, Natalia gave me a small smile and wave as she stood across from me. _

_"Скажите Эвелин правила и покажите ее, как только вы закончите, да?" (Tell Eveline the rules and show her around as soon as you're done, yes?) The woman asked as she placed her cold hands on both of our backs._

_"Да, мэм." (Yes ma'am.) Natalia spoke as she looked the woman straight into her eyes._

_"Ужин в 5:30." (Dinner is at 5:30.) She reminded us as she exited the room._

_I watched as the wooden door shut gently behind her. Once she was out of sight, both Natalia's and I's muscles released. I turned my head back towards the girl and looked her up and down, hesitantly looking her in the eyes._

_"English?" Natalia asked, her accent thick yet smooth and easy to understand. _ _I nodded my head as I looked around the rather empty room. I walked over to the bookshelf and scanned the individual spines carefully._

_"I plan on filling the whole shelf up." Natalia spoke proudly as she slightly lifted her chine up to the ceiling while watching me examine her growing collection of novels._

_"You can borrow them if you'd like. Just put them back **exactly** as you found them." Natalia warned. I turned around to face her but found her sitting back down on her bed._

_"I organized them alphabetically." Natalia explained once she noticed the slight confusion on my face. I nodded in acknowledgement and made a mental note to not disorganize her bookcase. _

_"You don't talk much do you?" Natalia quizzed as I stood in the middle of the room awkwardly._

_"Not much." I spoke in a voice was was barely above a whisper as I shrugged your shoulders. I rubbed your arms uncomfortably as I noticed that the one bag that held the few possessions I had and my clothes were placed by the bed on the right side of the room. _

_"We're gonna be great friends." Natalia grinned widely as she hoped off the bed and began to walk towards my bags._

_"We'll come on, these bags aren't gonna unpack themselves...and don't think I'm gonna do it all." Natalia smirked as she motioned me over with a nod of her head._

_I smiled lightly and walked over towards her and my bags, already feeling better about the new sudden environment I was forced into._

-

I felt my senses begin to tingle as the memory faded just as quickly as it came. I shook my head and fixed my posture as the conversation between the two agents from behind the door ended. after a beat of silence, the metal door opened once more with a squeak and the two returned with the two large guards that brought me in followed from behind them.

"I think your door needs some oil." I hummed while nudging my chin in the direction of the door. With a careful eye, I watched as the two guards began to walk towards me.

"Oh great, you two again? Where am I going this time?" I sighed tiredly and the two stood on each side of me.

"Relax, they're just gonna get you out of those restraints and then we'll talk...just me and you." Natalia reassured me. I squinted my eyes at the two Shield personnel in front of me as you felt the restraints being taken off of my body. Once my hands were released from the handcuffs, I instantly soothed the ache by rubbing my fingers into the irritated skin.

"You must have a lot of trust in me if your willing to let me free like this." I pondered as I glanced down at the red marks on my wrists. 

"I don't trust you at all," I brought my gaze up to Fury and raised an raised eyebrow as he stared at me with his arms crossed over his chest. "I have my agents surrounding every inch of this building. If you so happen to walk out of those doors alone, they aren't afraid to shoot." Fury deadpanned as he stared at me with intensity filling his eye.

"You think that little threat of yours has stopped me before? HA!" I couldn't help but laugh as my feet kicked out in front of me. My head fell back in laughter while I placed one hand on my stomach.

"If this girl isn't who you claim to be, so help me Romanoff." I heard Fury express through the midst of my laughter.

"I know sir...you don't have to worry." Natalia replied in a steady voice. 

"I think he should be." I giggled as I sat up in my chair and wiped at the tears that threatened to escape from my eyes. Fury gave Natasha one last heated glare before leaving the room the the two guards following promptly behind him. 

I sighed softly and stretched my arms out in front of me. Natasha sat across from me in the chair that once occupied the Director. 

"So...I'm assuming we have some catching up to do?" I mused while crossing my legs and placing my hands on top of the cold table that was in front of me.

"I think that's a safe assumption." Natalia replied as a smile ghosted her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think!? I'm so sorry if the Russian is wrong, I just did google translate. I thought it would be more authentic with the Russian language then just saying that the English was Russian...if that makes any sense. Let me know what you think!


	4. Three

**Edited :)**

-

"You've changed so much since the last time I saw you Natalia." I mused while giving the Russian red head in front of me a quick look over with my eyes. 

I go by Natasha now...thought it fit better." Natasha admitted while shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. My eyebrows raised in surprise at the 'supposedly' ex-assassin in front of me as her green eyes shifted to the floor.

"Once I was finally free from that hellhole, I wanted to leave everything behind...even if that included my name." Natasha brought her gaze back to me and shifted more comfortably in her chair.

"_Natasha_." I lifted my head up and tapped my chin as I tested out the name out loud. "I think it suits you." I finalized while looking at Natasha, an uncontrollable soft smile formed on my lips in the process.

"Thanks." Natasha smiled while placing her folded hands on the table.

"Everyone's got their own coping mechanism that works for them." I shrugged your shoulders loosely and flexed my fingers out on the table, the cool surface felt refreshing against the pads of my fingers.

"Oh yeah? What's yours?" Natasha smirked as she leaned back in her chair.

"I speak in sarcasm and fuel off of impulsivity." I sighed before pressing my lips together in tight line.

"Healthy." Natasha snorted before sitting back up in her chair and examining my face closely, her upper body leaned forwards against the table in order to get a good read of me. 

"What were you doing, Eveline?" Natasha asked me as her head tilted slightly to the side while genuine curiosity twinkled in her eyes. I felt my face face drop at her question while sensing a presence from behind the one-sided mirror shifted their weight from one foot to the other.

"I'm not dumb, Nat. You just want answers from me." I frowned as my self-defense began to creep up within me. Did she really think I would willfully confide in her after only two minuets of "catching up?"

"I know that. I just wanna help you. In order to do that, I need some sort of information." Natasha explained carefully while staring into my eyes earnestly.

"Who said I wanted help?" I scoffed and turned your head away from Natasha's gaze.

"I was in your situation once, Eveline...so I know that even though you're not asking for help, you wont turn down the opportunity when it's given to you." I bit the inside of my cheek as I rolled my neck to look at Natasha once again. Natasha has never lied to me before in the past, so why would she start now?

"I was at this little farmers market getting a few supplies. I don't really know how that's considered suspicious activity." I rolled my eyes as a light scoff escaped past my lips. "One minute I'm picking out apples and the next, I'm running away from rabid Shield agents." I further explained while tossing my hands in the air, as if expressing my bewilderment. 

"Well, when a human weapon and a highly skilled assassin from Hydra suddenly appears on the radar, you can't really blame Shield for taking you down when they had the chance, right?" Natasha reasoned out, which only made me sigh and shrug my shoulders in response.

"I suppose you made some points...but, how did _you_ escape that hellhole?" I quizzed Natasha, eager to start my own interrogation.

"I could say the same for you." Natasha raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't divert from my question, _Romanoff_." I almost seemed to chide the Russian while crossing my arms over your chest, mimicking Natasha's posture.

"You started it." Natasha shot back at me while quirking an eyebrow, her famous smirk slowly beginning to creep onto her lips. I shifted uncomfortably in the chair as my gaze fell down to the floor. Tightness began to form in my chest as a pair of sterling blue eyes flashed before me.

_I miss him._

"I had some help." I tipped my head to the side while re-crossing my arms over my chest in defense and clearing your throat.

"From...?" Natasha trailed off as she slightly leaned forward in her seat. My jaw clenched as I sucked in a sharp breath while my hands balled up into fists.

"You know who, _Natalia_." I snapped as I felt my fingers dig into my palms.

_Please don't make me talk about him._

A heated chill traveled down my spine at the thought of having to talk about him. 

_It's too soon._

"I know...but they don't" Natasha motioned her head over to the wall where the one-sided mirror was. My eyes left her face momentarily to look at the mirror.

"I will talk about anything you want and will spill all the beans that I own...but _he_ is off limits." I spoke lowly as I brought my gaze back to Natasha, staring into her eyes intensely. Natasha leaned back in her chair and brought her hands up in mock surrender.

"Okay, okay...I'll stop pushing." Natasha reassured as she sat back up in her chair. From behind the wall, I could hear Fury spitting out a variety of profanities due to the lack of information Natasha was getting out of me. I couldn't help but smile a little bit in satisfaction.

"What about you?" I asked in a weak attempt to get away from the topic at hand. Natasha sighed softly as a memory seemed to pass before her eyes.

"An agent from Shield was sent out to kill me but despite everything, he somehow saw some good in me. I was resistant at first, like how you're being right now, but then I realized that I was being given a second chance...a chance to clear the red from the ledger and to use my skills for the good." By the end of Natasha's sentence, a fond smile had formed onto her lips. 

I sucked in my bottom lip as I let Natasha's words set in. Silence fell between the two of us, the only sound that filled the small room came from the buzzing of the light bulbs that were on the ceiling. I lifted my head up slowly and gazed at my longest, and probably my only friend. 

"Like I said before, I'm all about giving up all the secrets I know about Hydra...I just don't know if I want people to know about my past and then just assume things about me." I sighed and rubbed my temples in a stressful manner before letting your hands fall back onto the table with a thump.

"Look, I've been on my own for the past year and I'm sure I could have easily done some pretty shitty things, but I haven't committed any murders or done anything _too_ illegal." Natasha raised an eyebrow at my last statement.

"What? I cant just go cold turkey from illegal situations. I mean, how else was I suppose to get money for food and other essential resources?" I shrugged my shoulders as an innocent smirk played on my lips. The corner of Natasha's mouth twitched upwards as a light chuckle escaped her. The Russian nodded her head lightly, almost as if she understood my reasoning.

"So...about all those Hydra secrets?" Natasha tilted her head to the side as a growing smile formed on her face.

-

"Thank you for your cooperation." Natasha smirked as her eyebrow quirked upwards on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes playfully as I fought back the urge to smile. I stretched my arms out and turned from side to side in an attempt to relieve some of the tension in your back muscles.

"I know the whole point of interrogation rooms is to make the criminal uncomfortable...but these chairs are a bit too unbearable." I groaned as I felt my back crack. Natasha's laughter filled the room while she shook her head at my statement. 

"Come on." Natasha motioned me to stand up as she stood up from her own chair. I stood up slowly as a few pops from my stiff legs sounded throughout the room. I silently followed Natasha as she opened the door. We stepped through the door and I found Fury and a few other Shield agents huddled around the window that looked into the room I had just been in for the past five hours.

"Are you sure about this, Agent Romanoff?" A balding man, who you recognized as the voice of 'Coulson', asked Natasha as he stood on the left side of Fury. He wore a suit and had his hands placed behind his back. His gaze flickered over to me and he gave me a cautious look over, as if I were going to jump and attack at any moment.

"Coulson, right?" I asked the man while pointing to him with my index finger. I watched as his eyebrows raised and his head twitch slightly to the side.

"How do you kn-" Before he could finish his sentence, I cut him off.

"Super hearing, remember?" I gave Coulson a lopsided smile while bringing my index finger to point at my right ear. My gaze fell over to Fury as I jabbed your thumb in the general direction of the Shield agents.

"Do your people not read files?" I shook my head and let out a sigh of disappointment. While turning back to Coulson, I felt Natasha jab her elbow into my side in an attempt to shut me up.

"Listen pal, I'm not gonna bite...at least not yet." A mischievous smile planted itself on my lips as I raised your hands up in mock surrender. The man gave me a pointed look for an extended amount of time before turning his attention back on Natasha, waiting for her reply to his previous question.

"Positive." Natasha confirmed smugly as she held her head up. Fury let out a tired sigh as he shoved his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Show her the guess corridors and then meet me in my office when your done." Fury deadpanned towards Natasha from over his shoulder as he walked out of the room with the other Shield agents trailing behind him.

"Yes sir." Natasha said softly as she watched the last agent slip out of sight. My eyebrows furrowed as a look of slight indifference covered Natasha's face. I let my shoulders slump before placing a hand on the red heads shoulder.

"Sorry Nat...when I get defensive I have no control over my attitude." I shifted uncomfortably on my feet as I awkwardly patted Natasha's shoulder.

"He'll get over it once I talk to him more. Fury will probably have you do some endurance tests before placing you on duty, but you'll be fine." Natasha reassured me and quite possibly herself as she turned to me and smiled. I shrugged my shoulders as you slipped my hands into the back pockets of my jeans.

"Yeah, I know." With a nod of my head, Natasha and I walked out of the room.


	5. Four

**Edited :)**

-

My hands rested on my hips as I inhaled through my nose and exhaled out of my mouth, in an attempt to pace my breathing. The open gym floor that was filled with various gym equipment and endurance courses that was set up throughout the room. I brought my gaze up to one corner of the room and eyed the security camera that blinked it's red light at me while followed my every move. The tests that Fury had set up for me to take over the last few days normally wouldn't have been excruciatingly difficult for me to complete. Usually, I'm capable of doing a lot of physical activity without breaking a sweat, but due to the fact that I've been laying low for about a year with no missions or regular training, I've lost some of my stamina and endurance.

"I remember you not even breaking a sweat during our old training sessions, Barkov...what happened?" The red head woman teased from behind me as I felt her approach steps come closer. Turning, I faced Natasha as a growing smirk ghosted across my lips.

"Listen, I haven't kept up training...wanted to keep a low profile." I shrugged my shoulders loosely as a sigh escaped past my lips. While I leaned back against the cold wall, my sweaty cheek stuck to the cool surface. I found it hard to pull away from the comfort.

"Excuses, excuses." Natasha tsked playfully while tossing me the water bottle that was once in her grasp. 

I thanked her silently with a nod of my head before unscrewing the bottle cap and taking a few well deserved gulps of the re-hydrating liquid. After screwing the cap back on the bottle, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and pushed myself off the wall before following Natasha out of the gym and towards the locker room.

"You're in, you know." Natasha spoke as the two of us walked down the never ending hallway.

"Yeah?" I mused while brushing a few strands of loose hair away from your face.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, even on your "worst" days you're amazing. Fury would be stupid if he didn't take advantage of your skills...and Fury is not a stupid man." Natasha responded as she pushed open the locker room doors. I only hummed in response as a satisfied smile appeared on my face.

"Took him long enough to realize." I snorted a laugh while making my way over to my stuff that was placed on the wooden bench by the multiple sets of gray metal lockers. A comfortable silence fell over us as I began to rummage through my duffel bag for a set of clean clothes to change into. 

_Maybe now's a good time to ask Nat the question that has been keeping me awake at night for the past three days. _

"Can I ask you about something?" I tentatively asked Natasha before clearing my throat and mindlessly tapping the pad of my fingers on the cap that was screwed onto the water bottle. "Of course." Natasha told me as she leaned back on a row of lockers.

"I was wondering if you could give something back to me." I spoke gingerly while plopping down on the bench. Nat raised a curious eyebrow at me while she wordlessly motioned me to continue with a wave of her hand.

"Well, when I was brought in here a few days ago, some lady...I think her name was...Hill? She took away my dagger that was in my boot." I confessed to Natasha while focusing my gaze on my shoes as I began to untie them.

"In regards to giving back any weaponry that was confiscated when you arrived, I'll have to talk to Fury first. He's still wary of you, despite knowing you are a valuable asset to the team." Natasha explained with a sigh. Feeling my heart begin to pound slightly harder against my chest, I brought my gaze back up to Natasha and slowly nodded my head in acknowledgment. 

"Okay...I guess that makes sense?" I tilted my head to the side in question.

"You can really blame the guy for being a little on edge when if comes to ex-Hydra members, right?" Natasha shrugged her shoulders in a debatable gesture. 

"I guess that's true...but I will get it back, right?" I asked with almost pleading and desperate eyes.

"I'm sure you will, eventually. Especially if I have a say in the matter." Natasha reassured while throwing me a playful wink in my direction.

I could tell that Natasha had great respect for the Director. After all, he did hire her and deem her to be a loyal asset to his agency. Fury must have a lot of trust in Nat if he's willing to even allow me to prove myself as loyal towards his organization.

"Why are you so keen on this specific knife anyway?" Natasha asked after a few moments of silence fell over the two of us.

"I just want whats rightfully mine back." I shrugged off nonchalantly while lazily tossing my sneakers into your open gym bag that was placed on the floor.

"Right...well, I don't believe that "whats rightfully mine back" bullshit, but I'll let it slide...for now." Natasha squinted her green eyes at me skeptically, as if she could solve some sort of riddle that was placed between the lines of my sentence by just looking at me.

"What's the next step of this recruiting process?" I asked Natasha in an attempt to change topics. Knowing Natasha, she probably would have figured out the reason for my impending need for my dagger back if I had given her even a second more time to analysis me. And that is something I defiantly _don't_ want to get into at the moment. Furrowing my eyebrows, I unfolded a clean t-shirt and tossed it over my head before slipping my arms through the sleeves.

"Usually, you'd report back to the bunker, but since I consider you a friend, you can stay with me." Natasha teased while I finished buttoning up your worn out blue skinny jeans.

"Gosh, I feel sooo honored." I expressed dramatically while placing a hand on top of my chest. After a few seconds, I let my hand fall from my chest and tossed my sweaty gym clothes in the gym bag.

"Where is this new place I'll be staying at exactly?" An eyebrow raised in curiosity at Natasha momentarily, before I turned my attention back on the duffel bag. 

"Avengers Tower, formally known as Stark Tower. You'll be staying with me and the idiots that I call teammates." I stopped mid-zip of the gym bag and slowly turned my body to fully face Natasha. My muscles tensed with anxiety as a heated chill traveled down my spine.

"Natasha...my "people skills" are "rusty," I paused and raised my fingers in quotation marks to emphasis my point. "Up until this point, I have spent my entire life in Hydra facilities. I have never had to interact with people before." Sighing, I let my shoulders and back slump in defeat.

"That's not necessarily true. I mean, you've interacted with me, and with-" Before Natasha could finish speaking, I cut her off with a glare, warning, no...borderline _threatening_, her not to finish her sentence. Natasha cleared her throat and pushed herself off the lockers. She raised her hands up in defense.

"I know where you're coming from. Trust me, _I know_. But I think this will be good for you, Eveline. Participating in proper human interaction will help you become more..." Natasha trailed off as if she was trying to find the right words.

"Human?" I finished Natasha's sentence for her with a slight tilt of my head. Natasha gave me a sad smile while nodding slowly in agreement. I sighed and stood up from the bench. Leaning down slowly, I picked up the duffel bag that was by my feet and you tossed it over my shoulder.

"Before we head over, I do think we need to make a quick pit stop at some clothes stores." Natasha pondered thoughtfully as she stared at the choice of clothes I chose for myself. My eyebrows scrunched up as I lowered my head to look down at my clothes. My frown only deepened as I pulled at the shirt and jeans I had "borrowed" from good-will during my year-long "sabbatical". I brought my gaze back towards Natasha, my eyebrows raised in and knotted together in puzzlement.

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Everything." Natasha laughed and grabbed my wrist before pulling me towards the locker room door and dragging me out of the building.

-

I stared up at the ginormous skyscrapers that were scattered around the entire city of New York through the tinted windows of the car as Natasha and I were being driven through the city. The blur of the scenery around me began to become clearer and more defined as the car slowly pulled to a stop in front of a large tower...a tower that I presume is going to be my new home.

"So, this is where you live huh?" I asked the red head in slight astonishment. Glancing over to Natasha, the Russian was smirking in amusement by my current state of awe.

"It's for business." Natasha replied nonchalantly with a loose shrug of her shoulders as she opened the car door. 

"Riiight." I dragged out in disbelief while hopped out of the car after Natasha.

After taking the shopping bags from the trunk of the car and thanking the driver, I followed Natasha into the building. While Natasha pulled the glass door open, I looked back over my shoulder and watched as the black SUV drove down the street and disappear from sight.

I still found it hard to believe that Natalia Romanova, who was once a stone cold killer ballerina,who I had shared blood, sweat, and tears with, had somehow found her way in the good graces of an organization like Shield. I couldn't help but slightly shake your head in disbelief.

"Welcome to Avengers Tower." Natasha introduced as she opened her arms out in front of her, the shopping bags were still clutched firmly in her hands. I hummed and looked around the extravagant lobby as we made our way towards the elevator.

"I've never been in a place so..." I trailed off as my gaze got caught on the twinkling chandeliers that hung on the high ceiling above me.

"Glamorous? Flashy?" Natasha suggested as she pressed down on the 'up' button to the elevator.

"Clean." I admitted with an exhale, the grip on the shopping bags that were in my hands tightened ever so slightly. "I'm so used to dingy and worn out warehouses or underground bunkers...this is so new to me." I laughed sheepishly at how ridiculous I must sound as my eyes wondered across the glassy flooring beneath me.

"It took me a while too...just don't tell Tony how much you like this building." Natasha snorted as the elevator dinged open.

"Tony?" I quizzed while stepping into the small metal compartment.

"Yeah...Tony Stark. He still technically owns this tower, and we really don't need that big ego of his to get any bigger" Natasha informed you as she pressed down on one of the floor buttons on the large panel . My lips parted slightly as a soft 'ah' of understanding came out of my mouth.

"This Tony guy must be one wealthy man." I muttered thoughtfully while leaning back against the metal railing. Letting my eyes close momentarily, I heard the gears from behind the walls of the elevator shift and grind against one another as we ascended . In an attempt that I knew would end up being futile, I squeezed my eyes shut even tighter to try and cancel out the noise. 

"Well, for a long time, Tony was the CEO of Stark Industries. The man is more then just wealthy." Natasha laughed softly as she stared up at the red digital numbers.

"He really likes naming things after himself...doesn't he?" I laughed with a shake of my head. 

"You have no idea." Natasha breathed out a laugh. She ran a hand through her wavy hair before letting out a light sigh. "He may be a bit of an air-head, but he's a genius, billionaire, philanthropist; but under all the sarcasm and wit, he's a very caring guy who believes that the whole word rests on his shoulders." Natasha explained in a gentle tone as she glanced over at me, a light smile forming on her lips.

"You seem to know Tony pretty well." I noted as my grip on the metal bars tightened. The gears behind the walls of the elevator began to slow down, meaning that we were approaching the designated floor.

"Well, he is a part of the team." Natasha brushed off from over her shoulder as the elevator came to a complete stop.

I pushed myself off the metal bar and stepped out of the elevator while following Natasha into the room. Once I stood besides Natasha, I couldn't even begin to process the scene that was currently unfolding in front of my eyes.


	6. Five

**Edited :)**

-

As a victim of Hydra's experimentation and torture, it's safe to say that I've seen and been through a lot of shit. However, the scene that currently unfolding in front of my very eyes was hard to fathom.

On the left side of the large and spacious room, a man with salt and pepper brown hair seemed to be in the middle of a panic attack as he paced back and forth in front of the floor to ceiling windows that seemed to make up a wall. Normally, this wouldn't surprise me since I've had my fair share of panic induced meltdowns; however, the veins that were practically popping out of the mans neck were slowly turning green. After blinking a few times, I rubbed my eyes with both fists and leaned forward slightly from my spot, squinting to get a better look at the man's neck, just to be sure that his veins were _actually_ turning green.

"Lighten up old man! Just because you don't have a life, doesn't mean that we all can't either!" Upon hearing the exasperated complaint, I turned my attention to the center of the room, where two men stood across from each other arguing. The brunette and shorter one out of the two wore some sort of pun t-shirt that I didn't understand while the other man, who was much taller and blonde, stood with his back facing me. The only thing I could see was his muscular back that was covered by a t-shirt two sizes too small for his abnormally beefy body.

From the far right of the room, I heard someone bark out a laugh of amusement. A man was stretched out on a black leather couch while his attention was solely on the flashing flat-screen television in front of him. He seemed to not even be aware of the chaos that was currently unfolding in front of him. That, or he just didn't care.

I felt both my eyebrows raise to my hairline as I swiveled my body to look back at Natasha, who was currently shaking her head from side to side and pinching the bridge of her nose in embarrassment. 

"Sooo...these are the members of the "Mighty Avengers" that you've spoken so highly of?" I tilted my head to the side and placed my hand on my jutted out hip.

"To be fair, I did say they were idiots." Natasha reminded me with a sigh before letting her arms fall back to her sides tiredly. I raised my hands up in the air in mock surrender as Natasha made her way towards the two bickering men.

"What are you two lovebirds arguing about now?" Natasha sighed while placing herself between the two supposed superheroes. Before I could even blink an eye, Natasha had somehow joined in on the fight, while simultaneously attempting to calm down the green man and yelling at the couch potato to, and I quote, "get your fat ass off the couch and help before I use those old Russian potions on you again!" I couldn't help but smirk as the man on the couch simply turned the volume up on the television in order to drown out Nat's threat.

After a few minuets of watching the squabbling superheroes, I found the scene rather boring since no one has attempted to throw a punch, throw someone over a table, or even toss someone out of the window. 

_Now might be a good time to step in and do something. Right?_

I placed both hands on my hips and tapped my foot on the glossy tiles beneath me as my eyes searched the room for something that would create a lot of noise. Pausing when my eyes found the mini bar that was set up in the corner of the room, there was a little lump under the bar counter, most likely a hidden gun. With a pep in my step and a joyful smile on my face, I made my way towards the bar and pulled out the lump, happy to find that my suspicions were correct. Holding the gun firmly in my hand, I took off the safety and raised my arm above my head. The tip of my tongue poked out of your mouth as I slipped my index finger over the trigger.

"-13, 14, 15, 16, 17,-" I paused my actions as a shaky voice reached my ears. Turning my head to the side, I saw the panicked man wringing his fingers together nervously was muttering numbers under his breath. I lowered my arm and let my gaze flicker down to the gun momentarily before returning to the man.

"Hey, can I shoot this off at the ceiling to get these people to shut up?" I asked the man while shaking the gun that was in my hand for emphasis. 

The man stopped and turned to me, slightly surprised by my presence. His alert brown eyes darted over the gun before he looked back at me. "Do whatever it takes." He breathed out as he gave me a curt nod of approval. I could sense a feeling of gratefulness wash over the man for a quick moment, due to the fact that I had the courtesy to warn him before setting the gun off. With a nod of my head, I re-pointed the gun at the ceiling. With a devious smile, I pressed down on the trigger three times, causing the loud bangs to echo off the walls. Installation and ceiling bits fell from above and landed on the floor. You smiled in satisfaction as the group of bickering heroes stopped almost instantly.

"Why'd you do that for!? Now, _I_ have to pay to repair _your_ destruction with _my_ money!" The man who wore the pun t-shirt exasperated dramatically as he raised both his arms in the air.

"Why do you care!? You're a freaking millionaire!" The man who was sitting on the couch shouted with a mouth full of chips. I found yourself cringing in disgust at the sight.

"Uh-correction, Legolas, i'm a _billionaire_...not a millionaire." The man, who I now guess is the one and only Tony Stark, looked over at 'Legolas' with a somewhat offended look on his face.

"Like there's a difference." The once panicked man scoffed as he rubbed his temples. Tony looked like he was about to reply, but Natasha promptly whacked him in the ribs, as if to shut him up.

"Truthfully, I was getting bored and thought I'd...spice things up a bit." I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly while placing the gun on top of the counter.

"And who are you? Is this considered a security breach?" Tony asked warily as he took one step towards me, his brown eyes narrowing in on me skeptically.

"Huh, I'm surprised you don't know me...Fury made it seem like I was on everyone's radar." I tapped my chin with my index finger as my eyebrows furrowed together in a knot. "I'm a little disappointed." My lips pursed in a small pout as I let my finger drop from my chin.

"This-" Natasha paused as she walked towards me. "-is my good friend Eveline Barkov." Natasha introduced while motioning a hand towards me. In response, I placed one hand behind my back and the other on my chest as I dipped forwards in a mock bow. 

"Wait...Eveline Barkov, as in _the Scorpion_?" The man from the couch popped up from behind the couch as he gaped at me while pointed his index finger at me.

"Well, that depends..." I trailed off while looking at the man curiously.

"You're a legend! I mean, you _were_ with Hydra, so that's a conflict of interest...but, you're a bad-ass! At least, that's what I've heard." The man expressed while placing his hand behind his head for support.

"Awe, that's so sweet of you to say, couch potato, thanks." I cooed while placing a hand over my chest. The man just gave me a grin while shooting me with a finger gun.

"I just want to make clear that Eveline _was_ with Hydra...we grew up together and she's here for the better." Natasha quickly explained so non of her team mates could jump to conclusions.

"Yes! I am here to use my skills to fight for the greater good." I informed the group of heroes while placing your hands on your hips and straightening my posture so it seemed like I had two metal rods in my back. 

"Natasha has friends?" Tony pondered out loud while stroking his goatee.

"That's all you got from everything I said!?" Natasha exclaimed while flexing her hands out in front of her in exasperation. Tony just shrugged his shoulders in response, but I could see the hundred and one witty remarks he had for the red head brewing in his mind from the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"I think I'd rather much go back to that guest bunker Fury had for me..." I whispered not so secretly to Natasha while placing a hand in front of my mouth. In response, Natasha gave me a side eye and a nudge in the ribs with her elbow.

"It's nice to meet you, Eveline. I'm Steve Rogers...glad to have you on our side. I'm sure your skills will be quite useful." The tall blonde, who is now known as 'Steve' expressed as he approached me. Despite seeming satisfied with my new place on the team, I felt a sense of uneasiness coming off of the man that could have been easily undetected if it weren't for my heightened senses.

"It's nice to meet you too...?" I replied questionably while watching Steve outstretch his hand in my direction. My body tensed up and an uneasy heated chill traveled down my spine by the unfamiliar gesture. I couldn't help by tilt my head to the side while staring down at the rather large hand with uncertainty.

"Take his hand, Eveline." Natasha encouraged quietly from beside me as she nudged my right elbow a few times. I swallowed thickly and as if a robot had possessed me, I slapped my hand on top of his. From beside me, I heard Natasha slap her palm against her forehead. I could tell Steve was trying to be polite as he laughed off my inexperienced manners and carefully remove his hand from mine. Not liking the warmth that tingled on my skin from where Steve's hand was, I quickly pulled my hand away and held it to my chest. You would have thought someone had burned me from how I reacted. 

"Eveline, this is Dr. Bruce Banner." Steve spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. I brought my gaze to the man who was once panicking as he took a few steps towards me. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." The doctor apologized sheepishly as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his trousers. 

"It's okay...I've just never seen anything like-um-_that_ before." I expressed while motioning towards my neck with a wave of my hand. "What exactly was that, anyway?" I asked while looking between the three heroes in front of me.

"A mistake." Bruce scoffed as he brought his gaze down to his shoes. My lips formed an 'O' shape as I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Without having to look, I could feel the red head's eyes burning into the side of my head before she placed a comforting hand on Bruce's arm. Natasha gave Bruce's arm a light squeeze as he brought his gaze up from his shoes and to her face; a small smile ghosting his lips in the process.

I tore your gaze away from the two when a throat being cleared, rather dramatically, reached my ears. Tony made his way towards me with a rather smug look on his face. I could practically hear Steve's eyes roll at whatever was about to fly out of Tony's mouth.

"You must be pretty special if Agent Romanoff here considers you a friend." The billionaire hummed as he stopped in front of me. I shrugged my shoulders loosely and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Well...if you consider bonding over the torture of becoming trained Russian assassins at a young age "special"...then yeah, I guess I am pretty special." I quirked an eyebrow at Steve's dumbfounded gaze and at Tony, who had raised his pointed finger in the air while spouting like a fish out of water, as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"Huh, I've never seen Tony speechless before." Natasha hummed impressively while placing her hands behind her back.

"Way to put a damper on the mood." Tony muttered under his breath as Natasha came back to my side. She wrapped her hand around my forearm and dragged me away from the two men.

"Ignore him." Natasha advised as she lead me over to the couch where the couch potato was still laying on. "This is the agent I told you about...the one who recruited me to Shield." Natasha explained as she motioned towards the man while she looked at him fondly.

"Clint Barton...chip?" The man asked while shoving a bag of chips in my direction. He tore his eyes away from the television screen and shook the bag, as if tempting me to take a chip. I smiled uneasily and shook my head, declining his offer. "More for me." Clint shrugged as he shoved his hand in the bag and put a handful of the potato chips in his mouth. Swiftly, I turned around my heels and stared at the bunch of so called superheroes. 

"What makes these people...so special?" I asked curiously while looking over at Natasha.

"I'm pretty amazing with a bow and arrow." Clint boasted from besides me. I nodded my head slightly, appreciating his slyness, but unfortunately for him, I could hear his steps a mile away.

"Ever miss a shot?" I inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Nope." Clint replied while popping the 'P' at the end of his sentence. I hummed in response, impressed. Turning my head slightly and looking over at Tony, I jutted my chin in his direction.

"What about Mr. Billionaire over there?" I asked the two agents while leaning back against the sofa.

"Tony has an ever growing collection of different types of armor that he wears. It covers him from head to toe." Natasha explained as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, he just steps into a suit and...?" I trailed off and tilted your head to the side. 

"To put it simply, he flies around and shoots missiles at stuff. I'm sure Tony would have a much more technical explanation of what he contributes to the team." Natasha explained with a wave of her hand. I nodded in acknowledgment and looked over at Bruce, who was rubbing his arms in discomfort. His fast heart beat thumped in my ears. 

"He turns into a really big green guy...just don't piss him off." Clint said rather bluntly. I hummed and looked over at Clint.

"It's triggered by emotional stress...most commonly anger." Natasha explained further as she looked at me before glaring at Clint. Clint raised his hands in mock defense as he took a step back

"I'm just saying it how it is, Nat." Clint defended himself as he put a few more inches of distance between himself and the Russian. 

"There's also another member of the team that's not here at the moment...His name is Thor and he is basically a god. He's currently visiting his home plant, Asgard." Natasha informed me while grabbing Clint's arm pulling him closer to her. She placed her elbow on his shoulder as he grumbled under his breath. 

"Ass-what?" I tilted my head at the foreign word. "Yeah...he carries this "magical" hammer that makes him fly and stuff. He also wears this ridiculous armor...like all the time." Clint explained with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his hands for exasperation. 

"Huh...that's cool." I nodded my head while eyebrows rose to my hairline. It's a little hard to believe that there was a literal god on the team. My gaze shifted over to Steve, who had his arms crossed over his chest while his eyes flickered between Tony and Bruce, clearly lost with whatever they were talking about.

"To make a _very_ long story short...Steve's Captain America; but i'm sure you already knew that." Clint shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. By the end of Clint's sentence, I felt the color leave my face as the blood slowly traveled down your neck. Every muscle in my body tensed as I continued to stare at Steve.

Of course I knew of Captain America; how could I not? Hydra had drilled it drilled in my brain that I should despise that man with every cell that made up my body. I've only known of him by his alias...I never knew his birth name.

Steve glanced over at the three of and smiled sheepishly once he noticed my staring. Quickly, I averted my eyes from the super-soldier and stared at the floor, suddenly finding the glistening tiles interesting.

Since I'm starting to redeem myself of all the bad I've ever done, I wanted to know Steve's real story so I wouldn't have the one Hydra had told you as my only interpretation and knowledge of the Captain. I always thought that Hydra hadn't successfully brainwashed me, but I find myself having this small inkling in the back of my brain that told me to do what Hydra had taught me to do all those years ago.

In an attempt to rid of my mind of the morbid thoughts, I shook my head and few times and straightened out my posture. Turning on my heels, I faced Natasha.

"Nat, can you show me to my room? I wanna start getting settled in." I informed Natasha while walking over to my almost forgotten shopping bags. I firmly gripped the shopping bags in my hands as I faced the elevator.My entire body ached and my chest felt heavy and tight, as if a snake was constricting me from within.

I thought this was my chance to finally escape my past, but I guess a person can never truly escape from who they are...or who they were made to be. 


	7. Six

**Edited :)**

-

Holding the gun out at arms length, my right index finger hovered over the trigger while my left hand rested by my side. My even and calm heart beat thumped in my ears, canceling out any other noise in the shooting range. I rolled my shoulders and neck around a few times in deep circles as an attempt to loosen the muscles. My eyes drifted up to the observation deck, where Fury, Natasha, Couldson, Hill, and few other lower class Shield agents stood, watching me.

"If I had know this was gonna be a show, I would have charged you guys for admission." I smirked while trying to lighten up the tense atmosphere. The only response I got was a rather dry cough from a Shield agent. "Tough crowd." I muttered under my breath while readjusting my posture and shaking my shoulders. Looking back at the observation deck, my eyes landed on Natasha. She gave me a subtle thumps up and a curt nod of her head as a way to reassure me.

Slowly, I let my gaze drift back to the cardboard cutout that was ahead of me. Inhaling deeply through my nose and then slowly exhaling out of my mouth, I pressed down on the trigger of the gun and firing until the gun ran out of bullets. Numbly, I set the gun down on the metal table besides me while my eyes never left the cardboard cutout as it was slowly being towed towards me.

"Damn." A Shield agent whistled impressively under his breath from his spot on the observation deck. I swallowed thickly as I focused on the single hole in the cutout, which went through the forehead of the poster. Although it seemed like I had only made one shot and missed the other seven, all eight bullets could be seen in a small pile on the ground.

Lowering my head, I stared down at my hands. Turning my palms over a few times and flexing out my fingers, I examined the blood stained skin. Of course, to an outsider, my hands looked normal and clean, free of any death. To me, in my eyes, all I saw was red. Layers upon layers of blood that would probably take years to clean off completely. My hands tightened into fists, which caused a few droplets of blood to drip onto the ground beneath me. The faces of the many innocent lives that I had to take out flashed before me.

-

_With my breath stuck in the middle of my throat, I looked over the row of girls...girls that I had had various lessons with over the years. All of their young faces were stone cold with not a hint of emotion to be seen while their postures so straight, it would impress many doctors. Each girl, including myself, wore a light blue dress with short sleeves that covered our shoulders. Each girl had their long hair styled in a French Braid that fell down our backs. When a girl had to pull this dress out from their closet, they knew it would be the dress that one unlucky girl, that could very well be them, would be buried_ _ in._

_"Поднимите Ваше оружие." (Raise your weapon.)_

_I rose the gun out at arms length with my right hand while my left arm rested by my side. The gun was held firmly in my hand as I stared into the dark down eyes of the girl in front of me. I couldn't help but gulp as subtly as possible as a wave of despair washed over me. _

_"стрелять." (Shoot.)_

_As soon as I heard the last syllable roll off of her venomous tongue, I pressed down on the trigger without a second thought. There was no evidence of any hesitation in my actions. If I had hesitated, for even half a second, it would be me with the bullet between me eyes instead of the girl in front of me. Blood had splattered onto her blonde hair as she slumped to the floor. _

_From the corner of my eye, I watched as a brunette , who was stood next to the blood, flinch from the blast the gun had caused. Her flinch was rather _ _subtle, but I still noticed the grimace in her facial features due to my on edge awareness of everything around me. Instantly, I shifted my body slightly to the side and quickly shot the girl. She fell to the ground in a blink of an eye._

_I let out a steady breath through my nostrils and placed the gun down gently on the metal table besides me. Turning my body to the side, I faced Madame B. Her thin red lips held a proud smile as she gave me a small nod of approval. _

_I feel disgusting._

-

My fingertips brushed over the soft material of the while colored duvet absentmindedly as my feet dangled over the side of the bed. I turned my body and stared out the tall windows that showed the city of New York. The sun was beginning to set over the tall buildings and I estimate that the sky will begin to turn completely dark within the next hour or so. The buildings blinked as the people within the city began to leave work, start work, begin their night out on the town, or anything in between.

The city life was all new to me since I have been behind Hydra walls for my entire life. On the off chance that you _was_ in a city during a mission, I was completely brainwashed with zero to little memory of what the city was actually like. Hydra made sure that my complete and utter attention was focused on whatever task was at hand. This whole experience, moving in with the Avengers, living in a bustling city, using my skills for the good instead of the bad, it's exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. It's a very conflicting and confusing feeling to have. I would very verbally admit this though, since a part of me still believed I had to maintain an emotionless and fearless head space that I have been thoroughly trained to have. 

A light knock against the wooden door echoed throughout the bedroom, which caused me to swivel around and re-face the door. I could hear Natasha's even and soft breaths from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I spoke up while fixing my posture. The door opened soundlessly and Natasha stood in the doorway. She closed the door behind her and began to walk towards me.

"You did great today." Natasha complimented while sitting down next to me on the bed. I nodded my head in thanks as a soft sigh escaped past my lips. "You did seem a bit off though...are you okay?" Natasha asked slowly, tilting her head slightly to get a better look at my face.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I shrugged my shoulders loosely while lowing my head in slight defeat. "Just tired." My hands rested on top of your thighs as I stared down at my dangling feet. Instinctively, I kicked my right foot out, as if I was punting an imaginary football. Natasha hummed and shifted on the bed. I could feel her giving me a skeptical look, as if she didn't believe me.

"Okay...I'm just making sure. I know there's a lot to adjust to." Natasha clarified as she placed a hand over my shoulder. I nodded and brought my gaze to her face, a smile of appreciation appeared on my face in the process.

"I guess...kinda hard to admit though." I looked away from Natasha as she hummed in agreement. Natasha's hand left my shoulder as a comfortable silence fell over us. 

"Fury wanted me to give this to you." Natasha spoke up suddenly. Curiosity filled my veins as I turned my head back to face the red head. 

"Must be something special if it's coming from the boss man." I murmured as Natasha grabbed something from besides her. I didn't even notice she was carrying something with her when she walked in. Then again, this is Natasha Romanoff, being sly and secretive is like second nature for her. Becoming impatient, I sat up and tried to peak over her shoulder to see what she had for me.

"I guess your prayers have been answered." Natasha joked as she turned to face you again, this time she had my precious dagger in her hands. 

An unexpected amount of weight lifted off my chest as I stared down at the sharp object.

"Are you being serious? Is this a sick joke?" I asked in disbelief as my eyes darted from the dagger to Natasha's face.

"It's all yours. Fury has deemed you worthy." Natasha grinned as I quickly took the dagger from her hands. I cradled the dagger with both my hands before turning the sharp object over repeatedly.

"It's about damn time." I growing smile appeared on my face as I stared down at the reflective blade. I could feel Natasha's eyes burning into the side of my head, and I knew she was about to ask me something that I most likely don't want to talk about. 

"Was it his...?" Natasha trailed off as she spoke calmly. Turning my head to face her, I raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion by her question.

"Define who, "his", is." I asked while placing my hands back down on your lap, my hold still firm on the dagger. Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and she raised an eyebrow at me, unimpressed with my attempt to play dumb.

Groaning, I let my shoulders and head drop in defeat. "Yeah...it was." I admitted with a frown. I gently traced my thumb over the metal blade. "He gave it to me the day I escaped." I explained to Natasha as I kept my gaze on the dagger. From the corner of my eye, I could see Natasha nod her head.

"Did he give it to you for protection?" She wondered out loud as she placed her hands on her lap.

"Kinda. I think it was more of a parting gift though...like I'd always have a reminder of him with me." My lips ghosted in a smile that only lasted for a few quick seconds. "He slipped it in my boot right before I left. I keep it there now, at all times. If it's not in my shoe, then its always on me in some way." I explained while slowly lifting my head up. I flipped the dagger around between my fingers, in the ways that he had taught me.

"I'm a little surprised he didn't leave with you...I remember you guys being inseparable." Natasha commented while watching my moving hands.

"He thought I'd be better off without him. He claimed that we would have been tracked down easier and faster if he did come...it's still hard to accept, but I know he was right." I admitted with a sigh as my shoulders slumped again. 

"Must have been difficult...leaving him."

"You have no idea." I sighed while placing the dagger on my lap. Silence fell over the two of us for a few moments before I felt Natasha pat my knee a few times and stand up from the bed. 

"See you in the morning?" Natasha asked as I brought my gaze up to her face. I nodded my head in response and tried to muster up a small smile. Natasha waved and wished me goodnight before stepping out of the bedroom and closing the door behind her. I fell back on to the bed and stared up at the ceiling as her light footsteps become more distant. I placed the dagger on my stomach and clasped both hands over the sharp object, as if protecting it from the outside world. 

A light exhale escaped past my lips as I closed my eyes. I let my body give into the state of sleep as a wave of contentment washed over me.


	8. Seven

**Edited :)**

-

_With every nervous stir, the mattress squeaked and moaned under me as I sat, nervously twiddling my fingering together in my lap. The confined cell seemed to get darker and darker as each minute passed. The only source of light came from the small, rectangular window that was far to high for me to reach. Even if I could reach the window, it was caged behind metal bars, so trying to escape was not an option. Goosebumps covered the exposed skin of my arms, which was caused by the cold air that radiated off of the concrete walls that surrounded me. Hearing the metal door of the cell begin to open, I instantly rose to my feet. Two guards appeared in the doorway with stoic expressions on their faces. I swallowed uneasily and my muscles tensed up as one of the guards began to approach me. Fighting the urge to yelp out in pain by biting down on the inside of my cheek, the guard aggressively grabbed a hold of my forearm and dragged me out of the cell. Wordlessly, the two guards escorted me down the winding hallway. I found myself staring up at one of the dimly lit light bulbs as we passed by; the dingy bulb flickered uncontrollably, which caused a chill to travel down my spine._

_Soon, I was brought into, from my guess, some sort of medical lab. A large, ripped up black leather chair was placed in the center of the room, as if it was meant to be the main attraction. Different types of medical equipment that I couldn't identify dangled off the the chair. I felt my back being shoved and I fell into the chair. Before I could even comprehend what was happening, the two guards strapped me down in the chair. The restraints rubbed against my skin as I squirmed uncomfortably. I lifted my head as much as I could and saw the two guards walking towards the door. Stopping just outside the door frame, each guard took a side and stood out in the hallway. My eyes darted around the room as I continued to wiggle against the restraints. Finally admitting to defeat at the fact that I wont be able to escape from this chair, I let my head fall back against the head rest and I stared up at the ceiling, my heart beat raced erratically against my chest._

_"Eveline Barkov..." I jumped as an unfamiliar masculine voice trailed off in front of me. I snapped my head up to get a better look at the man. He appeared to be in his late fifties, eyes a dark down that if the light hadn't shined in them, I would have thought they were black. His brunette hair that had streaks of grey running through it was slicked back with gel. The man wore a blue lab coat over a white dress shirt and a pair of black trousers. _

_"My name is Doctor List." The man introduced himself as he made his way over to me, stopping once he was standing besides me. My eyes darted to his arm as he reached into one of the pockets in his lab coat. The doctor pulled out a pair of black rimmed glasses and slowly placed the glasses on his face before re-placing his hand in his pocket._

_"Soon, you'll have the speed, strength, and endurance of a super-soldier." List hummed while I squirmed in the chair, which caused squeaking sounds to fill the air due to my skin rubbing against the leather. I swallowed thickly as the Doctor grabbed a syringe and an IV from a nearby table. My hands forms into tight fists as he placed the items on a metal tray. List put on a pair of blue rubber gloves and placed a surgical mask over his mouth while tucking the straps behind his ears. My alarmed eyes followed his gloved hand as he held out a black mouth guard for me to take. Skeptically, my eyes flickered over his face. He nudged the mouth piece closer to my closed lips, as if telling me to take it. Reluctantly, I parted my lips and let him place the rubber guard in my mouth. The piece felt bulky and uncomfortable as it sat in my mouth, definitely not fitting with my teeth as it should have. The black rubber tasted like chemicals. _

_Feeling a sudden prick in the crease of my arm, I squeezed my eyes shut as the IV needle was inserted into my arm. When I re-opened my eyes, List was holding up a syringe that was filled with blue liquid. Some of the liquid jutted out of the needle before be placed the tip of the needle by the tube that connected to the IV. _

_"This may sting a little." List informed me. Even though his mouth was hidden behind the surgical mask, I couldn't help but imagine a dark, sinister smile spreading on his lips. _

_My eyes followed his movements as he placed the needle in the tube and pushed the liquid down. The substance traveled through the tube at a painstakingly slow pace. Once the fluid entered my veins, my entire body felt like it was being lit on fire. I instantly clenched down on the mouth guard with my teeth while my hands gripped onto the arm rests of the chair. My eyes squeezed shut as my muffled screams of agony echoed throughout the room._

-

With a gasp, my eyes snapped opened as my body shot up from the bed. Sweat covered my body from head to toe as my chest heaved with heavy breaths. My pajamas and knotted hair stuck to my damp skin like glue. I continued to pant as my eyes darted around the dark room in alert. Placing a hand on top of my racing heart beat, I gulped down the shock while running my fingers through my hair with my other free hand. 

_It was just a dream._

A groan escaped past my lips as I slid my hands down my face. Slowly, my legs swung out from beneath the covers and I stood up from the bed. As quickly as my sleepy and slightly aching body would let me, I stripped off the damp pajamas and put on fresh new over-sized t-shirt and a pair of plaid pajama pants. I tossed the dirty pajama's into the laundry basket that was placed in the corner of the room before rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Raising my arms above my head in an attempt to stretch out my back, I suddenly noticed how dry my mouth felt.

_A cold glass of water sounds pretty damn good right about now. _

Opening the bedroom door, I poked my head out in the hallway and turned my head from side to side, checking and making sure that no one was around. When the coast was clear, I slipped out from my bedroom and ventured down the hallway, silently making my way to the elevator. 

With my arms wrapped securely around my body, I stood in the center of the descending elevator. Goosebumps covered my skin from the cold sweat I had just had and I shivered slightly. When the elevator dinged softly, the metal doors parted to revel the dimly lit kitchen. My bare feet padded over the cold wooden floor boards, the cold sting on the bottoms of my feet sent a chill up my legs and up my spine. Pausing my light steps, my eyes spotted a figure sitting down by the counter. My hands fell to my sides,once I recognized that the figure was Tony. He was sat on one of the stools and was hunched over the counter top. A seemingly empty glass was placed at his lips while a bottle of some kind of liquor sat in front of him. Not knowing what to do with myself, I nibbled on my lower lip as his fast heart beat thumped through my ears. I couldn't help but note that Tony's blood pressure was also abnormally high.

"Can't sleep either?" I spoke softly, in an attempt to not spook the man of my sudden presence. My muscles tensed ad I sucked in a breath when I watched Tony's body jump slightly anyway, despite my efforts. Turning around to face me, Tony straightened out his posture as he placed his glass on the counter. Tony eyed me for a few quick moments before shrugging his shoulders in response.

"Something like that." Tony mumbled while bringing the glass back to his lips. I made my way towards the kitchen as a silence fell over the both of us. Getting on my tip-toes, I reached up and opened one of the cabinets to get a glass cup. When I turned to look at Tony, I noticed that he was refilling his glass with more liquor.

"Scotch...care for some?" Tony asked as he brought his gaze to my face. He shook the glass bottle to emphasize his offer. My eyes drifted to the bottle as I watched the dark liquid swish and swirl around in the bottle.

"Oh no...I don't drink." I declined while shuffling over to the fridge. Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he set the bottle back down on the counter. After filling the glass with water, I walked over to the counter and took a seat besides Tony. 

"Why does that surprise you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow before taking a sip of water from my glass.

"If you don't drink, then what do you do to settle the "stress" that comes with being a superhero? Yoga? Long walks on the beach? Eating?" Tony wondered while tilting his head to the side. "Maybe Pilates? I'm eighty-five percent sure that's what Cap does behind closed doors, even though he hasn't verbally admitted to it...yet." Tony commented offhandedly while swirling his glass. I couldn't help but bark out a laugh by Tony's statement.

"I don't do any of that shit. I deal with my "stress" by speaking in sarcasm and acting on impulsivity." I shrugged my shoulders while setting the glass down on the counter. I raised a hand and pointed an accusing finger at him. "And I'm _not_ a superhero...I don't think I've earned that title." I frowned while slowly lowering my finger from him. Tony hummed and nodded in agreement.

"We'll that's one thing we have in common...I'm told I'm a very impulsive person, but I don't personally see where that's coming from. I see my fast actions as a way of not wasting any delicate time." Tony defended himself while throwing one of his hands up in the air in an offhanded matter. I just hummed in response as I stared down at my glass of water. 

"Anyway, how are you finding Stark Tower? Exceeding all of your wildest expectations? Your fantasies?" Tony asked as I took a few more sips of water. I clasped both of my hands on the cold glass and I shifted my body slightly to face Tony.

"I thought this was Avengers Tower?" My right eyebrow quirked upwards in question as Tony rolled his eyes in annoyance as he huffed out an exasperated breath. 

"It was formally Stark Tower, but after the Avengers banded together, I decided to have a change of heart." Tony brushed off as he sniffed indifferently. I just hummed in disbelief in response.

"I'm finding _Avenger's_ tower...just fine." I responded slowly as my gaze stayed glued onto the cup that was in my hands. 

"You hesitated." Tony pointed out as I saw him take a drink from his glass out of the corner of my eye. My grip on the glass tightened as I gave Tony a heated side eye. "Wanna try that again?" Tony smirked while removing the glass away from his mouth. I groaned and let my shoulders slump in defeat. My head leaned back and I closed my eyes while my chin was pointed upwards towards the ceiling. 

I barely even know this man. Why would I open up to him? I suppose I have to start this trust thing with the other Avengers sooner then later if I want to start on this new path of fighting for the greater good. With another groan, I opened my eyes and rolled my neck so I could look at Tony once again. He was already staring at me, waiting for me to respond and or react to his question. 

"I'm finding it really hard to wrap my head around being in this new environment. I've never truly been in a city before. All of the sounds and lights are a bit overwhelming...and being around people-" I couldn't help but scoff to myself as I brought my gaze back to the ceiling. "-I've never had to interact with other humans up until now. Hell, I'm learning to _be_ human." I lowered my head slightly by my last statement and absentmindedly begin to tap the tips of my fingers against the sides of the glass. 

"Well...I've never had the pleasure of being a subject of Hydra, so I don't know what your going through. But, everyone in this building has gone through something...so your not alone in that sense. We've all had to re-adjust to some degree at one point." Tony explained before taking another sip of his drink. I brought my head up and looked over to Tony, the corner of my lips twitched upwards in a smile. 

"Isn't that how it always happens? A person has some tragic sob story that later turns them into a superhero and then they go and help protect the world and save lives?" I tilted my head to the side in question as I looked at Tony. A smile played at his lips as he mulled over my statement.

"Usually, yeah." Tony finalized with a slight nod of his head. 

"And what's yours?" I asked curiously while resting my chin in my palm. Tony scoffed and shook his head before running a hand over his face.

"There is way to much to unload there, kid." Tony breathed out a laugh while brushing off my question with a wave of his hand. I nodded my head in response, respecting his privacy.

"I've lived in New York for almost all my life, and I'm still not used to the city life." Tony chuckled softly by his statement and he looked down at his glass. "If you want, I can take you on a tour of the city...show you some of the things you've missed out on." Tony suggested almost in a bashful manner, as if he wasn't used to being so...open?

"I might just take you up on the offer one day Stark." I smiled lightly at him before taking a few more sips of water. As the cold liquid soothed my slightly scratchy throat, I couldn't help but notice that Tony's blood pressure was still abnormally high and that his muscles were still constricting tightly together. 

"Now it's my turn to ask...are you okay, Tony? Your blood pressure feels abnormally high and your heart is pounding in my ears." I asked the billionaire tentatively while tilting my head to the side slightly. 

"How'd you know?" Tony seemed slightly taken aback by my accurate observation. Ever so faintly, Tony's hand tighten on the glass that was in his hand. 

"Have you forgotten about by special set of skills? Or did you not bother to read my file?" I raised an eyebrow and placed my hand on your hip. Tony opened his mouth to speak, but you raised a hand and interrupted him. "Oh, and don't bother pulling that, "I'm fine" bullshit because I'm literally a human lie detector...hell, I'm better then a lie detector." I warned while resting my hand back down on the counter top. Tony looked down at glass and chuckled softy before downing the rest of whatever scotch was left in the glass.

"I had a dream about what happened in New York a year ago. I guess you could say it made me a little...panicky." Tony admitted while tracing the rim of his glass with the tip of his finger.

"The famous battle of New York, right? The one that got the Avengers to become a thing?" I asked while pulling my knees up to my chest. Tony nodded in response as his mind seemed to fade to somewhere else. "I don't know much about the battle, but I'm sure it wasn't pleasant...no battle is." I placed my chin on the top of my knees as I struggled to come up with the right comforting words to say.

"Not pleasant? That's an understatement." Tony snorted a laugh while pouring himself another glass of scotch.

"Dude, how many glasses have you already had?" I questioned while removing myself from off the stool. I stretched my back as Tony shrugged his drooping shoulders.

"Not enough." Tony scoffed while placing the filled glass to his lips once again. I frowned and tapped your fingers against the side of my own glass a few times, unsure of what to do with myself. I finished off the rest of the water that was in my glass and walked over to the sink, placing the now empty glass in the sink. With a steady inhale, I made my way back over to the counter where Tony was. Still unsure of what to do, my hand hovered above Tony's shoulder.

"Try to get some sleep, Tony." I sucked my lower lip into my mouth before awkwardly patting his shoulder. Tony turned his head slightly to look at me, a smile twitched at the corner of his lips.

"You too, Eveline."


	9. Eight

**Edited :)**

-

With my left hand already wrapped, I carefully finished wrapping my right hand with the tape that would protect my knuckles from being crushed and bruised. My body has been itching to release pent up stress that had been building up ever since I've stepped foot into this tower. Sweat formed at my hairline from the pre-workout I had done earlier in the morning. Carelessly tossing the tape roll to the ground, I flexed out my fingers to make sure the tape wasn't cutting off any blood flow. Once satisfied, I walked over to the punching bag and took a stance, planting both feet firmly on the ground. I raised my fists up to my face and narrowed my eyes at the slightly worn out bag of sand that dangled in front of me. Sucking in a breath, my teeth clenched together as I gave the bag a hard right hook that was quickly followed by a left hook.

My arms seemed to have a mind of their own as I gave the punching bag back-to-back punches, my thoughts drifting to all the events that have unfolded over the last few days. Shock ways from each vicious punch shot up my arms while my fists hit the bag harder and harder with each stressor that crossed my mind.

_Stupid human interaction._

_Stupid emotions._

_Stupid nightmares._

_Stupid Hydra._

With a grunt, I swung my leg up and tilted my body sideways as I kicked the bag with my right foot, causing the bag to fly across the room and hit a wall. Planting my right foot back down on the ground, my fists fell to my sides as I stared across at the limp punching bag. Loose strands of hair that fell from my pony tail stuck to my face and the back of my clammy neck. My chest heaved with heavy breathes while the sudden sense of heavy footsteps approaching the gym alerted me. The steps sound familiar, but I can't quite place who the steps belong to. Maybe it's some low level Shield agent that I had been in the same room with at some point. When the footsteps stop by the gym doors, I turned around to face the intruder.

Definitely not a low level Shield agent. 

"What did that punching bag ever do to you?" Steve Rogers mused as he leaned his shoulder against the door frame. His arms were crossed over his chest while his gaze flickered between me and the broken bag on the ground. I shrugged my shoulders in response as the super-soldier pushed himself off the door frame and began to walk across the gym floor.

"I thought I was the only one here who works out early in the morning." Steve spoke thoughtfully as he made his way to the punching bag.

"Haven't worked out in a while...thought I'd get in some extra training sessions." I informed the super-soldier as I rolled my shoulders in slight discomfort. Steve hummed in acknowledgment before he tossed the bag over his shoulder with so much ease, he made it seem like the bag was made of feathers. Steve walked towards me and placed the punching bag back on the hook before making his way over to the selection of punching mitts.

"I feel like you need something more...steadier?" Steve pondered out loud as he made his way back over to where I was standing. He wore a pair of black boxing mitts on each hand and he held them up, steadying his stance. Amused, I quirked an eyebrow at the super-soldier and raised my fists to my face.

"I don't know if you'll be able to withstand these punches, Captain. You might end up like that punching bag." I smirked while narrowing my eyes on each hand pad.

"We'll see about that." Steve chuckled softly and his blue eyes searched my face momentarily before letting his gaze rest on your fists, anticipating my next move.

Inhaling through my nose and exhaling out of my mouth, I tightened my fists and began to punch that mitts, one at a time. I tried to release the built up tension that was stored deep in my muscles as the stress and anger slowly filtered into my thoughts again.

Steve and I slowly circled around each other, careful and cautious of each others movements. I felt my nose scrunch up and my lips purse while I threw a hard uppercut with my right hand at the mitt that was placed on Steve's left hand. The environment around me became a blur, the only thing clear thing in my vision was the two punching mitts in front of me, taunting me.

The burning sensation of anger boiled in my stomach and soon spread throughout my body as I thought back to Hydra's manipulative ways. Hydra had me believe in false narratives about all of history; which includes Captain America. I want to trust Steve, believe that he's the complete opposite of what I've been lead to assume to believe, but there was still this little voice in the back of my head that told me that maybe there was a little truth in what Hydra had drilled into my brain.

My jaw clenched in frustration as my gaze drifted on to Steve's bright blue eyes. A rush of power surged down my right arm as I threw a hard right hook into the boxing mitt, which resulted in Steve taking one step back from the blow. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of my face as I pried my gaze off of the super soldier and took a few steps away from him.

"Told ya." I breathed out heavily while placing my hands on my hips. Steve smiled down at his hands as he took the mitts off, a light shade of pink that was barely visible dusted over the tops of his cheeks.

"You're stronger then you look...I underestimated you." Steve admitted while bringing his gaze back to my face A warm smile ghosted over his lips.

"Me kicking a punching bag off its hinges and having it fly across the room wasn't enough proof?" I asked while my head tilted to the side slightly by Steve's apparent obliviousness.

"Touché." He chuckled softly while placing the boxing mitts back on the rack. I took a few quick sips of water before shrugging my shoulders loosely as I thought about the after effects the experiments Hydra preformed on me had.

"I mean, I do have Hydra super-soldier serum running through my veins along will god only knows what else...so yeah, I should be stronger then I look." I set the water bottle back down by my gym bag before beginning to unwrap the tape from my hands. When Steve's silence started to become deafening, I brought my gaze back to him.

He was staring at me intently, almost seeming to be lost in thought. Stopping the motions of unwrapping the tape, I placed my hands back on my hips. "Is there something on your mind, Captain?' I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for a response.

"I didn't know Hydra had successfully made a serum." He stated slowly while his arms seem to fall uneasily by his sides.

"It's only worked for a few people, me included. For most of the people who tried it, they became so aggressive that essentially...they went crazy," I paused and pointed my index finger at my head, twirling my finger in small circles. "The serum running through my veins in similar, but not exact to the one running through yours...no one has been able to make the exact formula." I further explained while beginning to unwrap the tape from my hands again.

"So, you're a super-soldier." Steve concluded after a few more moments of silence. For a man with the perfect serum flowing through his veins that advances his intelligence and quick thinking, amongst other things, Steve Rogers sure is slow. 

"Technically yes, but I like to prefer to myself as 'super-human'." I stated proudly while tossing the balled up tape into my opened gym bag. Steve nodded his head slowly while a soft 'huh' left his lips.

Steve and I stood in silence for a few moments, both of us not knowing where to take the conversation. The only noise that filled the rather spacious gym was the light buzzing from the air conditioning and the soft inhales and exhales coming from Steve and I. However, for me, I could hear everything: the ticking of the clock, the sand resettling in the punching bag, the steady heart beat that pumped through Steve's chest, and the creaks of the floorboards coming form the many floors above me. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably as the thoughts that wracked through my mind during my workout began to intrude again.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out as my gaze remained glued on to the floor below me, finding the glossy tile rather intriguing. I cleared my throat awkwardly as I felt Steve's gaze fall to me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Steve tilt his head to the side from the abruptness of my revelation. 

"For...?" Steve trailed off in confusion while waiting for me to explain myself. Stiffly, I crossed my arms over my chest and kicked an invisible rock with my shoe.

"When I first met you, you were Steve, a polite guy with abnormally large muscles. Then I learned that you're the famous 'Captain America'...I just wish I didn't still have a sense of resentment towards you due to what Hydra had drilled into my brain." I admitted as my shoulders slumped in defeat. My nose crinkled slightly once I realized how soft and mushy I've become since living with the Mighty Avengers.

Heavy silence fell over Steve and I again as I nervously waited for him response. His eyebrows were furrowed together, which caused a crease to form between his eyebrows. The Captain seemed deep in thought as he held his chine with one hand and had his other arm crossed over his chest. Heaviness that was filled with uncertainty and stress began to build up in my chest, which caused my heart to pump a little faster.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Abnormally large muscles?" Steve recited while bringing his gaze back to me. Although the over all tone of his voice was filled with question, I did sense a bit of amusement hidden between the lines.

"Is that seriously all you gathered from everything I just said?" I groaned and rolled my eyes before slapping the palm of my hand on my forehead. The sound of the slap echoed throughout the gym.

"No of course not, Eveline." Steve stated as I hesitantly brought my eyes to his once again. "I understand that it will take time for trust to build between us, and that's okay. Truthfully, I still need to find trust in you as well." Steve admitted while rubbing the back of his neck. I searched Steve's eye and nodded slowly in response before bringing my gaze down to the floor once again.

"There's a museum nearby that'll tell you all about me," Steve explained while shoving his hands into the pockets of his navy blue sweatpants. "If that's where you want to start...but you can always come to me for questions." I could hear a smile in Steve's voice as he spoke.

"That's a bit egotistical of you to say, Rogers. I thought Tony was the only one with an inflated ego on the team." I teased lightly as a smile began to twitch at the corners of my mouth. Steve laughed softly in return, which caused a few wrinkles to form by his eyes.

"Is that all you gathered from everything I just said?" Steve recited my previous statement, which only made me scoff lightheartedly in response.

"No, of course not." I grinned as Steve's light laughter reached my ears. As Steve's laughter died down, I found it a right time to retry a handshake. With a roll of my shoulders, I extended my arm out towards the super-soldier and waited for his response.

"Finally giving me that handshake?" Steve smirked as he reached forwards towards my hand with his.

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" I sighed while pulling my hand away from his once the handshake was over.

"One day...but that day is not today." I nodded my head in response and brushed away a few pieces of stray hair that stuck to my forehead with my fingers. Shuffling away from Steve, I walked over to the rack where the assortment of boxing mitts sat and picked up a pair. I slipped the mitts over my hands and made my way back towards where Steve was.

"Ready for round two, Captain?" I asked while raising both my eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know, Eveline. I can get pretty intense with my workouts...I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Steve frowned as a crease formed between his eyebrows. Placing my hand son my hips, I scoffed at Steve's statement.

"You said it yourself Steve, I'm stronger than I look." I reminded the Captain while lifting a hand off my hip and motioning towards myself. Steve ran a hand through his hair as he pondered over the idea.

"Alright, fine...but I warned you." Steve walked closer to me while pointing his index finger at you. I raised my hands up in defense while beginning to walk backwards, stopping until I reached the center of the gym.

I raised my patted hands and separated my legs, getting into a solid fighting stance. Steve raised his closed fists to his chin before eyeing both the hand mitts and beginning to throw endless punches.

If I wasn't so stubborn, I would admit that maybe I overestimated my own strength and underestimated Steve's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is everyone liking the story so far!? I honestly love writing scenes where Eveline begins to bond with each Avenger one-on-one, so expect more in the near future! I appreciate all kudos and comments, thank you for reading! <3


	10. Nine

I rubbed my eyes tiredly with my hands drawn in fists as I made my way to the kitchen. The smell of brewed coffee beans filled my nostrils as I entered. I saw Steve behind the counter by the stove while Clint was sat at the counter, slumped over a plate of breakfast food. I covered my mouth as a yawn escaped me. I walked over to them as Steve stepped back from the stove and turn around to face the counter.

"Morning Eveline." Steve gave me a kind smile as he grabbed a coffee mug from off the drying rack that was near the sink. I gave him a small wave as Clint wished me a good morning as well with a mouth full of eggs and other breakfast foods.

What a beautiful sight to see first thing in the morning.

I thanked Steve quietly as he handed me the mug that was now filled with the steaming hot coffee he had been brewing earlier. The steam filled my nose as I took a small sip.

"Sleep good?" Steve questioned as he re-poured a glass of orange juice for Clint.

"Could have been better." I admitted as I placed my mug down on the counter. I moved hair from my face as I grabbed a glass bowl from one of the cabinets above. I slid over to the silverware drawer and grabbed a metal spoon.

"Here, let me make you some _real_ breakfast." I heard Steve say as I took another sip of my coffee.

"Thank you but I'm all set." I turned down his offer as I grabbed a box of cheerio's. "Are you sure?" Steve frowned slightly when I turned to him.

"He cooks awesome breakfast Eve! You're missing out!" Clint piped up from his spot by the counter. I felt my muscles tighten and all color drain from my face at the sound of the nickname. My hands clutched the box of Cheerios as my jaw clenched together. My once even and steady heart beat was now pumping heavy and fast as I turned around on my heels to face Clint.

"Don't _ever_ call me that again." My voice was low and shook slightly as my breath got stuck in my throat. My chest became tight and I found myself going back to my time with Sarge.

-

_I blew a loose strand of hair from off my face as I crept around center of the training room. My legs were spread a part and my arms were open wide as I eyed the Sergeant across from me. His stance was near identical to mine as we circled around each other, anticipating the others next move. I took in a deep breath before leaping towards the soldier. We dodged around each other; the Sergeant would roll or spin away from me while I weaved under his arms or slid through his legs._

_"Your stance is shit, Eve" Sarge huffed out as I attempted to throw a punch at his face. He dodged my attack by simply side stepping to the other side in order to avoid my fist colliding with his jaw. I stopped moving while my head tilted slightly to the side as his words registered in my brain._

_"Did-did you just call me, Eve?" I raised an eyebrow as a small smirk began to form on my lips. The Sergeant paused, mid-punch when he realized I wasn't in a fighting stance and was completely vulnerable._

_"Are you gonna freeze like that every time an opponent calls you a name?" Sarge sighed in exasperation as he rested his right hand on his hip. With his metal hand, he pushed back the little stray hairs that stuck to his sweaty forehead._

_"Of course not...but I don't think any opponent is gonna call me, Eve." My smirk quickly turned into a big grin as I crossed my arms over my chest._

_"It slipped out...does it bother you?" Sarge asked as a wave of self-doubt washed over his facial features._

_"No...I actually kinda like it." I grinned once again at Sarge while letting my arms fall to my sides. The Sergeants lips twitched upwards in a smile as I watched him re-position himself in a fighting stance._

_"Come on Eve, don't make me have to wipe that stupid grin off your face."_

_"You find my grin adorable." I teased Sarge as I fell into my own fighting stance. The Sergeant let his head cock to the side in a quick movement as he fought a growing smile from forming on his lips._

_"I know."_

-

I fell back into a stool by the counter as I held my throbbing head with my right hand. I gripped the end of the counter with my left hand as I waited for the room to stop spinning. My eyes were squeezed shut as I heard Steve shuffle around the kitchen and Clint come to my side.

"Are you alright Eveline?" Steve asked as I felt him stand besides me. I opened my eyes as a glass of water was placed in my hands. I nodded slowly and took a few sips.

"Yeah...I just want some cereal." I looked up at Steve and smiled weakly as he nodded and went to prepare a bowl of cereal for me.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about...that." Clint apologized as he sat down next to me. I turned my head towards him and gave him a small smile.

"It's okay." I reassured as I took another sip of water. The sound of Clint's phone going off filled the room as a full bowl of Cheerio's was placed in front of me. Clint hoped off the stool and stepped away from Steve and I to answer it.

"One day, I'll make you the breakfast me and my pal ate almost every morning during our childhood." Steve promised as he gave my shoulder a single pat.

"I might just take you up on that offer." I grabbed the metal spoon and stuffed a mouthful of Cheerio's in my mouth. The cereal rose up and crackled softly as the milk was slowly absorbed by the grains. I dipped the spoon back in the bowl as Clint reappeared.

"We gotta go Cap." Clint rushed out as he grabbed his plate and glass form the counter top. I watched as Clint dumped the plate and glass in the sink quickly. He waved goodbye to me while rushing out of the room. I blinked a few times before turning to Steve. He had a look of indifference at he stared at the dirty dishes.

"I'll take care of it." I reassured Steve as I motioned him to follow Clint. Steve gave me a nod of thanks and a wave goodbye as he jogged out of the kitchen.

I smiled lightly as I looked down at my bowl. I circled the utensil around the bowl before scooping up some more Cheerio's and putting the spoonful of cereal in my mouth. I set my spoon back down in the bowl and chewed thoughtfully while staring at the kitchen sink that was filled with dirty dishes.

Why the hell did I tell Steve that I would clean the dishes?

"Morning." I turned around in the stool and saw Nat walking towards me. I raised my spoon as greeting, since my mouth was still full of cereal. I took a few sips of my coffee while Natasha gathered things from the fridge for her breakfast. I set my mug down carefully and took a few more spoonfuls of cereal.

"Where is everyone?" Nat asked as she began to cut up some fruit in front of me.

"Steve and Clint got called for something and I'm not sure where the other two are." I replied as I put another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. Nat nodded and set the cutting knife down on the board and opened up a container of Greek yogurt. Natasha grabbed a spoon and scooped the yogurt into a bowl. She mixed the cut up fruit in the yogurt and topped if off with some granola. I stared down at my bowl and watched was the cereal floated around in the milk, as if they were cars on a race track. I felt Nat sit down besides me and eat her yogurt sundae silently.

"Is that coffee?" Nat asked while reaching over and grabbing my half empty mug. My mouth parted open slightly while I watched her drink my coffee. When she set the mug down, a look of distaste appeared on her face.

"No cream or sugar? You just drink it...as is?" Natasha looked at me with disgust while sliding the mug back over to me.

"It's my coffee...if you don't like it then make your own or just don't drink it." I shrugged my shoulders as I swirled the metal spoon around the milk filled ceramic bowl. I could feel Natasha squint her eyes at me before getting up from the stool she was sitting on and making her way behind the counter top.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed today."

"I always wake up on the wrong side of the bed." I answered while picking up the bowl and putting it to my mouth, sipping the rest of the milk. I set the bowl back down on the counter top and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"We have napkins you know." Natasha commented while pouring freshly brewed coffee into a mug that had the slogan 'male tears' written on it in black bold letters.

"Ya well, the napkins are all the way over there and i'm all the way over here." I responded while using hand motions to show the distance between me and the paper towel roll. Natasha just chuckled in reply while walking over to the fridge.

Before she opened the fridge, I watched her grab the paper towel roll swiftly off its holder and spin around on her heels to face me. I quickly ducked while the roll flew over my head. I spun around on the stool as the roll thumped softly against the wooden floor.

"Come on Nat, you should know better." I smirked while I turned back around to face Natasha, who had a slightly disappointed look on her face.

Natasha opened up the fridge and pulled out a few items before shutting it with her foot. she walked back over to her mug and set the items down. I looked into my own mug and noticed I only had a sip worth of coffee left. I grabbed the handle and held out the mug in front of me, hoping that Natasha would pour some more into my cup.

"What do I look like...a maid?" Natasha laughed while pouring coffee into my mug. I opened my mouth to respond but Natasha stopped me by putting her hand up. "Don't answer that." I laughed and nodded while placing the mug to my lips. I took a few sips and smiled as I felt the warm liquid travel through my body.

"So, how did you escape? Like...what did you do exactly?" Natasha asked while sliding back into the stool besides me.

"Way to be blunt Nat." I snorted as I felt my content smile begin to fade from my lips as I turned to the the red head.

"I'm genuinely curious. Hydra facilitates are not easy to escape...especially if you are their number one weapon." Natasha explained while slipping a spoonful of her yogurt parfait in her mouth. I sighed and found myself slumping over the mug that was placed firmly in my hands. I sat up with my shoulders back and held high.

"If I tell you...then_ I_ get to ask _you_ a question that you _have_ to answer." I negotiated while looking straight into her eyes. Natasha seemed to contemplate my offer for a few moments as the metal spoon hung from her mouth.

"Fine...what's my question?" Natasha finalized while resting her arms on the counter.

"What's up with you and Banner?"


	11. Ten

My finger tips grazed over the cover of the black colored notebook as I stared down at the book with my shoulders back and my head held high. The book stood out against the white bed duvet as it laid.

I bought it when Nat dragged me to a book store with her earlier today. Apparently, they just restocked a book that Natasha has been dying to get so it would complete her collection of the series. I saw the notebook and thought that I'd try to write my emotions down instead of pushing them down to never see the light of day. It also may be a tad bit healthier then what I'm currently doing to cope so that's a plus...I guess.

The only thing I've written in it so far is my name in the spot where it says, 'Please return to blank if lost'.

I stretched my arms out before taking the notebook in my hands and placing it in the top drawer of the nightstand that was by the bed. I stood up from the bed and dropped my shoulders, looking at the time on the digital clock.

Dinners gonna be served soon so I might as well head down now before Jarvis scares the shit out of me to again. Our first encounter was not what one would consider 'normal'.

Maybe that's the first story I'll write down in the notebook. The title will be, 'How a voice from above scared the living day lights out of me'. Has a hook that'll definitely catch a readers attention.

I stared up at the ceiling as the numbers declined to reach the designated floor. My fists clenched as the elevator dinged and the metal doors opened. I stepped out with my hands tucked in the back of my jean pockets.

Bruce, Clint, and Nat were already seated at the large table. Plates, glass cups, silverware, and other necessities were already placed out at their designated spots. Everyone seems un-phased by the fancy table accessories and their individual worth that laid in front of them. I don't think I'll ever get used to this luxury that I don't deserve. I awkwardly slid into the chair next to Nat and placed my hands on my lap. Eventually, Steve and Tony came to the table and sat down in their chairs. Tony at the head of the table, and Steve next to Clint. 

"Why does Tony always get to sit at the head of the table?" Clint grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"You know you're acting like a child...right?" Bruce stated as he reached across the table for a piece of bread. Clint glared at Bruce with squinty eyes. 

"We'll take turns with the seat, starting tomorrow. Okay Clint?" Natasha reassured Clint as an attempt to keep an upcoming argument at bay.

"Uh...excuses me? I paid for this table and this chair i'm sitting on, which makes this my chair." Tony defended himself.

"So all these chairs are yours then?" Clint challenged as he put a spoonful of mash potatoes on his plate. 

"Yes!" Tony exclaimed as he raised his hands in the air. 

"Its just a chair, guys." Steve sighed tiredly as he passed a bowl filled with salad towards Natasha.

As I filled my plate with various food items, I tried to listen and keep up with the bickering group. However, my mind kept drifting elsewhere.

  
-

_The back of my head and shoulders touched the cold wall behind me as I stood in line with the other chosen girls._

_My hands rested by my sides loosely as my eyes watched Natalia enter the room with Madame B. following closely behind. Nat looked so unlike herself. She actually had some kind of express on her face._

_Clearly she was just told who her target was and I have a inkling as to who it might be._

_I stared straight ahead as I saw Natalia grab the loaded gun from off the table from the corner of my eye. My hazel eyes met Nat's green eyes once she stood in front of me. Madame B. said something to Natalia that I couldn't quite make out. The dread and fear on her small face made it clear to me that my inkling was true._

_Natalia raised the gun at arms length. She held the gun with both her hands. If she held the gun with one hand, her shaky hands would be visible._

_"стрелять." (Shoot.) Madame B. said lowly to Nat._

_I watched as Natasha didn't shoot right away. She stared into my eyes deeply. The conflict that was happening in her mind was noticeable in her eyes._

_"Наталия!" (Natalia!) Madame B. shouted at the red head._

_Nat flinched and moved the gun slightly as she pulled the trigger._

_In a blink of an eye, the bullet lodged itself in my shoulder. The pain from the impact sent my shoulder in a blaze. I pressed my right hand against my shoulder as Natalia was dragged out of the room._

_Blood gushed between my fingers as I pressed down hard on the wound. Two guards walked towards me with stone cold expressions on their face. They each took a hold of my arms and dragged me out of the room, leading me to the infirmary._

  
-

"Helloooo? Earth to Eveline." I shot my gaze over to Clint, who was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh?" I squeezed my left shoulder as everyone at the table stared at me. I felt Natasha nudge my side, which made me turn to her.

"You okay?" Natasha whispered as I heard Bruce ask for the plate of green beans. "Yeah...I'm fine, don't worry about me." I brushed off with a small smile. Natasha stared at me for a few more seconds before nodding her head and turning back to her plate. 

"Anyway...how about you tell us something about yourself, Eveline." Tony suggested as he placed his fork on the edge of his plate. 

"Why...?" I trailed off in question as I tilted my head to the side. 

"We just wanna know you better, Eveline." Steve said gently as a soft smile formed on his lips. I swallowed thickly as I looked over at Natasha for reassurance. Natasha gave me a head nod as she put her fork in her mouth. 

"Okay...what would you like to know?" I sighed in defeat as I struggled to have a conversation like a normal human being. I poked at the food on my plate with my fork.

"What kind of training have you done?" Clint asked as he plopped a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Read my file." I answered simply as my grip on my fork tightened.

"Where are you from?" Bruce asked as he leaned over the table to look at me. 

"Read my file." I shrugged my shoulders as I gently placed my fork down on my plate. I looked over at Tony and saw him roll his eyes.

"Okay...can you tell us how you and Tasha met?" Tony paused as he sat up straighter in his chair. "And don't answer with, "read my file". This is a question that wouldn't be on a file." Tony placed his hand in front of him as he raised an eyebrow at me. 

"Well, we met when we were kids since we were both placed in the Red Room...I don't know how much more you want me to say on that subject." I rubbed my hands over my thighs as a chill went down my spine. I heard Natasha hum in agreement besides me. 

"Anyway...while on the subject of friends, Steve! How about you tell us about that childhood friend you mentioned to me the other day." I spoke up in hopes of changing the subject. I looked over to Steve and smiled with pleading eyes as I pulled a Clint and shoved rice in my mouth.

"Well...we were friends since we were kids, like you and Nat." Steve said smoothly has he motioned towards Nat and I with his hand. I glanced over at Nat and gave her a closed mouthed smile. She returned the smile before I turned back over to Steve. He looked down at his plate, swirling his fork around his food while he reminisced his childhood memories.

"What was his name again? Bucket? Borky?" Tony sniffed as he leaned back in his chair. "Bucky." Bruce corrected Tony while Steve gave Tony a side glance. My eyebrows scrunched up by the name.

_Who would name their kid 'Bucky'?_

"He didn't like his birth name and preferred Bucky." Steve clarified, noticing the confusion on my face. My lips formed an 'O' shape as I set my fork down on the plate. I leaned back in my chair as well and nodded to myself.

"What was his real name then?" I asked as I looked over at Steve.

"James...James Buchanan Barnes."

Steve's expression turned hard as he stared down at his plate. His eyebrows were drawn in while his eyes were faded in memories from a long time ago. Steve looked up suddenly, his face expressionless. He grabbed his plate and stood up from his chair, excusing himself from the table. I frowned as Steve placed his dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why did he leave? Did I say something wrong?" I tilted my head to the side as I looked over at Nat for an explanation. 

"Sometimes when Bucky is brought up...it can hit a nerve for Steve." Natasha explained as he turned and looked at me. I nodded in registration as I looked down at my hands. 

"Way to be a party pooper." Tony muttered under his breath as Natasha, Bruce, and Clint began to clean the table. 

I don't know what a 'party pooper' is, but it doesn't sound good. It sounds gross. 

I puffed out a breath, which caused some of the stray hairs that stuck to my face to fly around before settling back down on my face. I moved the hair from my face with my hands and stood up to clear the table as well. When I passed Tony, I smacked him upside the head while he rambled on and on about how he paid for the meal and how he shouldn't have to clean up.

I rolled my eyes at him and placed the dirty plates in the sink while Tony cussed me out at some degree before being dragged up to his feet by the ear by Nat.

That got his ass cleaning, to some degree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! :D I just wanted to say that the updates will be slow for a little while since college is really kicking my butt. Thank you for the love and support, I really appreciate it!!


	12. Eleven

I smoothed out my white tank top as I stared at myself in the long mirror that hung on the wall. I brushed off the few pieces of lint that stuck to my black jeans and let out out an inaudible sigh as I double checked that my black boots were tied. I grabbed the tan jacket that was placed on the bed and shrugged it over my shoulders. I opened the bedroom door and walked out while gulping down the anxiety that was beginning to build in my chest. I stood by the elevator doors, waiting for it to ding open. My arms were crossed over my chest as I placed my weight on my right leg.

I don't like how things ended last night at dinner. I'm not exactly sure why Steve became distraught from what I said. I didn't get any warning message to not mention certain things to the Captain when I stepped foot into this building.

I stepped into the elevator and pressed on the designated floor. My hands found the railing as I leaned backwards. My grip seemed to tighten as I passed each floor.

_This is such a stupid idea._

I cussed quietly under my breath as the elevator doors opened. I stepped out quickly and shoved my hands in the back pockets of my jeans as I slowly walked down the hallway. Usually these hallways seem endless but for some reason, they seem shorter today.

_Weird_.

I hope this is the right room. If not, I'm gonna punch Natasha in the face.

I stood in front of the wooden door while my hands formed tight fists by the sides. I swallowed thickly as I raised my right hand to the door. I paused my hand motion and took a step back. My lips formed a tight line as I paced up and down a small portion of the hallway.

Come on Eveline, you've faced far more worse then just knocking on someone door and apologizing for bringing up bad memories.

I huffed out a breath and moved back in front of the door. I raised my right hand and gave the wooden door a few light knocks. After a few seconds of stilled silence, I heard a muffled 'come in'. I grabbed the door knob and took in a deep breath before turning my hand and opening the door.

Steve was sat on the edge of his bed with a notebook in one hand and a pencil in the other. There was some sort of illustration on one of the pages but I couldn't make it out in time as he closed the book.

I tipped back and forth on my feet as Steve stood up. He set the book on top of his bed and turned his body towards me.

_I should probably start talking._

"Uhmm...I just wanna apologize for last night. I didn't mean to re-open any wounds. I know what it's like to have something brought up that you don't want to talk about." I awkwardly stood in the room just a few inches away from the door while my arms rested uneasily by my sides.

"It's not your fault," Steve reassured with a soft smile. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared down at the ground. "I appreciate you coming and talking to me." Steve stated as he brought his gaze back up towards mine. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and flexed out my hands in front of me.

"So uh...I was actually thinking about heading over to that museum that you mentioned-" I paused and scratched the back of my head. "Wanna join me?" I almost squeaked out as I covered my chest with my arms defensively.

_Dammit Eveline, stop being so soft and weak._

When I glanced up at Steve, he had a huge grin plastered on his lips.

"Thought you'd never ask." 

  
-

I held the brochure in my hand tightly as I walked besides Steve through the crowd. He decided to go incognito by wearing a baseball hat, glasses, and a zip-up sweatshirt. I don't see how that's being incognito but what do I know? He's the professional. I gripped onto my tan jacket as I squeezed through a group of middle school kids.

"You know...you could have gone around them." Steve smirked as I almost tripped over a pair of feet when I emerged from the group.

I squinted at Steve as the urge to punch whoever I tripped over washed over me. I released my tightened fists as I walked next to Steve.

"Shut up." I sighed as we entered a room filled with projections.

The large exhibit was dimly lit. There were groups of people gathered around the different set ups that was filled with various information. I wordlessly followed Steve as he walked over to a wall that projected himself. I held my hands behind my back as we stood in front of the changing screen.

Large paragraphs of words would flash on the screen that seemed to change every two seconds.

I don't know how anyone has time to read it all in such a short amount of time. But, I guess that's why they have tour guides to...guide them around and talk their ears off.

We moved over to the next screen, which flashed with pictures. Steve could be seen with a group of soldiers in various pictures. They were all engrossed with whatever was in front of them.

I turned slightly and looked at a screen that was filled with old movies and promotional videos that Steve did way back then. I raised an eyebrow as some sort of song about Captain America began to play overhead. I tried not to laugh as I looked up at the Captain for some sort of explanation.

"Some of the things I did to get myself in the battle field is not something I'm quite proud of." Steve chuckled softly as a light blush creeped onto his cheeks.

"Care to elaborate on that?" I smirked as I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Maybe some day." Steve looked down at his shoes as a boyish smile spread across his lips.

I smiled and jabbed him in the side lightly with my elbow as we began to walk over to another lit up showcase. A quick wave of nervousness washed over me as I read the name on the screen.

_When Bucky Barnes first met Steve Rogers on the playgrounds of Brooklyn, little did he know that he was forging a bond that would take him to the battlefields of Europe and beyond._

I paused my reading to look up at Steve. He had his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets, with an unreadable expression on his face. I turned back to the screen.

_Born in 1916, Barnes grew up the oldest child of four. An excellent athlete who also excelled in the classroom. Barnes enlisted in the army shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor. After winter training at Camp McCoy, Wisconsin, Barnes and the rest of the 107th shipped out to the Italian front. Captured by Hydra troops later that fall, Barnes endured long periods of isolation, depravation, and torture. But his will was strong. In an ironic twist of fate, his prison camp was liberated by none other than his childhood friend, Steve Rogers, now Captain America._

I blinked a few times at the intense information that I just read. My mouth felt dry by the knowledge of this soldier being tortured by Hydra.

_Reunited, Barnes and Rogers led Captain America's newly formed unit, The Howling Commandos. Barnes marksmanship was invaluable as Rogers and his team destroyed Hydra bases and disrupted Nazi troop movements throughout the European Theater._

_James Buchanan Barnes 1916-1944_

I took a step back from the display as the screen changed to a picture of the fallen comrade. I stared at his face and couldn't stop my stomach from twisting a little.

_He looks a lot like...no, there_ _'_ _s no way._

I mean, he would have to be almost 100 years old. The last time I saw him he defiantly didn't look like an old wrinkly old man. In fact...the last time I saw him, he looked a bit like the guy in the picture...but with longer hair. I shook my head of the thought and turned my attention back to Steve.

"How did he pass?" I asked quietly as Steve and I stood in front of the flickering screen. I turned my head to face Steve and noticed that his head was down.

"I don't want to talk about it." Steve said after a few moments of silence. I wanted to be a good person and comfort Steve in some way but I'm not hard wired to be soft. I'm slowly letting myself be reprogrammed and that's scary.

"C'mon, lets check out that amazing costume on the manikin over there." I tried to lighten up the mood while I jabbed my thumb towards the display.

Steve brought his head up gave me a forced smile before we wordlessly walked over to the, what seems to be, the main attraction. I squeezed my way to the front while Steve apologized for my rudeness. I rolled my eyes to the ceiling as I stood behind the black velvet ropes.

I felt Steve stand next to me as I, as well as others around me, stared up at the life sized manikins that were dressed up in war uniforms. Well, the one dressed as Captain America wore some kind of makeshift uniform while the others had torn up pieces of clothing.

"How accurate are these outfits?" I wondered out loud as I turned my head to Steve. He looked at each manikin carefully with eyes that told me he was mentally way back in time. I looked back at the manikins and stared at them.

"It's the real outfits...I remember that annoying hole in those pants." Steve spoke after a few minuets of silence.

He motioned over to the pants that were on the Captain America manikin. I squinted as my eyes found the small hole he was referring to. I couldn't help but scoff.

"You call _that_ hole...annoying?" I smirked as my right eyebrow quirked upwards.

"I got the hole before I went on the battle field. I wouldn't have minded if I ripped it in battle." Steve countered as he crossed his arms over his chest defensively.

I nodded and turned back to the display. I have no idea how to feel about all of things I've absorbed so far today. I can now see that Steve fought for his country and saved innocent people. He sacrificed his life for people he didn't know and that's as selfless as a man could be. But on the other hand, I have such a hard time dealing with his association with Hydra.

Don't get me wrong, I hate Hydra with a burning passion and would love to take them down, but like I said before, it's hard to let go of something that's been apart of you for your whole life...even if it's toxic and bad.

"Come on Eveline...I think I've been spotted." Steve whispered as he nudged my arm lightly.

"I can't blame them. Have you seen your disguise?" I pointed out as we quickly walked around groups of people.

I could see Steve giving me squinty eyes from the corner of my eye. I smirked to myself as we walked past the different exhibits. I turned my gaze to the corner as I sensed some people following us. The same footsteps have been following us since we left Cap's exhibit.

"Lets move faster before they catch up." I warned while grabbing a hold of Steve's elbow. Steve and I quickly fastened our pace but just as we were about to reach the front doors of the museum, cries for the famous Captain could be heard.

I sighed to myself as we both stopped in our tracks. Steve flashed me an apologetic look before turning around to face his fans. I awkwardly slipped my hands in my jacket pockets as I watched Steve interact with the young kids.

I could never be someone who little kids look up to. I guess there is a little part of me that wishes I was that kind of person but I don't think I ever will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to make clear that Eveline has no idea that Bucky and Sarge are the same person because when she was at HYDRA, Bucky was only referred to/known as, Sarge. I know this makes Eveline seem a bit naive and dimwitted but I think the idea of Eveline being unaware is interesting. Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!! <3


	13. Twelve

I held my mug of coffee with my left hand as my right arm was wrapped around my stomach. I watched and waited for my toast to pop up from the toaster with a dull and tired look on my face. I had no idea how to work this stupid machine so I was struggling for a good 10 minuets before Bruce came in and showed me.

I felt like an idiot once I realized how simple the appliance was to use. I'm glad it was Bruce who caught me in my struggle and not someone else...aka Tony Stark.

I closed my eyes as the coffee steam filled my nostrils. I could hear the bread toasting and the sound of the gears turning, telling me that the bread was about to pop up. Bruce warned me before he left that the bread would pop up when done so I wouldn't have a heart attack when it happened. I opened my eyes and set my almost empty cup of coffee down on the counter. I straightened my posture as the bread suddenly popped up from the box.

My eyebrows shot up as I quickly transferred the hot bread onto a plate. I opened up the container of butter and spread not so even amounts on each slice of bread. I sat down on one of the stools by the counter and picked up a piece of toast. I rose the piece of toast to my lips and paused as I heard fast yet light footsteps approaching.

"Better eat fast Eveline. You're going on a mission." I heard Nat say from behind me. I dropped my toast and spun around in the stool, almost falling off.

"Me!?" I questioned as I pointed to my chest. I looked around to make sure she was actually talking to me.

Nat gave me a look as she placed her hands on her hips. I stood up from the stool and stuffed the two pieces of toast in my mouth. As I walked over to the sink, I chugged down the rest of my lukewarm coffee and placed both dishes in the sink. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand as I jogged over to Nat. We quickly walked to the elevator and Nat repeatedly pressed on the down button.

"Relax Nat. They'd not gonna leave without us." A placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"I suppose you're right...but I'm never late." Natasha deadpanned as the doors to the elevator finally opened. "Don't blame me!" I raised my hands up in defense as Natasha and I stepped into the metal box.

Nat pressed down on the first floor button. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the descending red digital numbers above. I leaned my back against the wall while my hands clutched onto the cold metal railing.

"Where are we even going?" I questioned as the elevator continued to descend.

"Another Avenger building." Natasha stated as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. I raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to expand on her answer. Natasha flicked her eyes to me and sighed. "The building is essentially the Avenger's headquarters." I nodded my head in acknowledgment as the elevator began to slow down. I pushed myself off the metal railing as the doors opened with a ding. 

We stepped out of the elevator and quickly made our way to the front doors of the lobby. Once we pushed the doors open and walked outside, I saw a black SUV parked and waiting for us by the sidewalk. We hopped into the backseat and the driver sped off. I placed my hands on my thighs and looked out the window as a thought entered my mind.

_What kind of mission am I even getting myself into?_

"So...what's this mission?" I nonchalantly asked as I turned to look at Nat.

"Clint's joining us."

"Okay..." I trailed off, motioning her to continue with my hand. "We need to get some files from a small Hydra base here in the states." Natasha stated as she turned her head away from the window to face me.

I nodded and turned my head away from her to look out the window. Cars, buildings, and trees passed by in a blur. I ran my fingers through my wavy locks before resting the palm of my hand on the side of my head.

"It shouldn't be difficult." Nat reassured as we seemed to be driving through a forest.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I muttered under my breath as the car stopped in front of a set of gates. I sat up slightly in my seat as the driver flashed a badge to a guard who was sat in a booth by the gates. I watched as the gates opened with a soft creak. 

The car drove through the parted gates and drove towards a large plot of land. In the almost desolate plot, there was a huge building with a fancy 'A' on it. The driver drove us to the front of the building and we quickly hopped out.

"Uhm Nat? What are we gonna wear? I don't think I'll look bad-ass or be efficient in my pj's." I frowned as I pulled at my black and red checkered pajama pants. I followed behind Nat like a lost puppy into the building.

"We've got it covered." She smirked as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Okay...you're the boss." I raised my eyebrows as I held my hands up defensively.

-

I pulled at the skintight, leather one suit that Nat lent me from her closet. Apparently, my suit is in the process of being made. I followed Clint and Natasha as we walked across the windy helicopter pad. My hair was tied up in a sleek pony tail but unfortunately, the tail still whipped around and hit my face. Meanwhile, Nat's hair was down and not moving a strand.

"How'd you get your hair to stay still like that, Nat?" I groaned in annoyance as I swatted my hair away from my face.

"Hair spray...and lots of it." Natasha clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth as she turned her head to look at me from over her shoulder.

"Huh...you'll have to teach me your ways." I hummed as I made a mental note to invest in some hair spray.

"So...what are our covers in case we get compromised?" Clint hummed as he turned around to face Natasha and me. He began to walk backwards towards the helicopter. 

"We wont Clint...and turn around, you're gonna trip and fall." Natasha lightly scolded the archer and she twirled her index finger around as a gesture for Clint to turn around. I smirked in amusement as I observed the pair of bickering ex-assassins. Clint stuck is tongue out at Natasha before swiftly turning on his heels and facing his back towards us. 

We hopped into the helicopter and Nat and Clint placed headsets over their ears. I quickly followed suit and adjusted the microphone so it was over my mouth. Clint and Nat buckled themselves in by throwing a strap over there hips and locking it into some sort of contraption.

I held the buckle in my hand and stared down at it, not knowing what to do. Whenever I went in a helicopter when I was with HYDRA, I was just thrown in with no safety. Usually, I just sat on the floor with my legs dangling out. I always had a cold metal hand on my shoulder though, holding me firmly so I wouldn't tumble out the open door in case the turbulence was particularly bad that day.

I placed the strap over my hips like they did and struggled to lock it up. A frustrated groan escaped my lips as I thrusted the two buckles together, in hopes that the two pieces would just magically connect. 

"Here," I heard Nat say through the headphones. I looked up from my lap and allowed Nat to take the two pieces from me. She strapped me in and gave my knee and reassuring squeeze.

"It took me awhile too." She comforted as I felt the helicopter shift to the side a bit. I raised my left arm and grabbed a hold of the handle and squeezed my hand until my knuckled turned white. I lowered my head and stared at the ground below us from the open door. 

"I hate riding in helicopters...why couldn't we take the quinjet?" Clint pouted through the speakers of my headphone. I pried my eyes away from the ground below us to look over at Clint and Natasha.

"Too conspicuous...we don't want to make ourselves known." Natasha responded while readjusting the headset over her ears.

"The quinjet has a stealth mode!" Clint exclaimed as he raised his arms in the air. Natasha raised an eyebrow as she cocked her head to the side to look at Clint. "If your so upset about this...talk to Fury, I'm sure he'd love to hear your constructive criticism." Natasha smirked as Clint's frown deepened.

"Whatever...don't blame me if I puke all over you guys." Clint scoffed as he grabbed a hold of the handle that was placed on his side of the helicopter. Natasha just chuckled as shook her head before grabbing Clint's free hand and giving it a squeeze.

I turned my head back towards the open door and slipped my right hand into my right boot. I grabbed the handle of the dagger for reassurance. Sometimes when I get uneasy, I'll hold the dagger as a reminder of him. Oddly enough, it calms me down almost instantly. 

"You okay?" I felt Natasha's elbow lightly press down into my right side. I let go of the dagger and turned my head towards Natasha, who was already staring at me. "Haven't been on a real mission in a long time...so i'm a little on edge." I laughed sheepishly while shrugging my shoulders. My left hand tightened on the handlebar as Nat bumped her knee against mine.

"I know...but this will be a good mission to get you back into the swing of things." Natasha reassured while giving me a curt head nod. "Man, I can't believe i'm nervous over such a simple mission...Madam B would kill me if she saw me right now." I chuckled softly as I shook my head. 

Natasha's lips formed a tight line while her jaw clenched. Nat turned her head to look over at Clint, who was leaning out the half-open helicopter door and clutching his stomach while moaning he was going to be sick.

"You won't have to worry about her anymore." Natasha said after a few moments of silence. My eyebrows pinched together as I watched Natasha rub Clint's back in small circles.

"Huh," I hummed as I turned to face the window near me. "Guess that's one less thing to worry about."

-

I slid down the ladder that was connected to the helicopter as we hovered above the HYDRA base. I let go of the ladder and did a flip as I plummeted down to the roof. I landed softly on my right knee. My right hand was planted on the ground while my left foot was placed firmly on the ground while my left arm was up in the air for stability.

I felt Nat land just as softly and gracefully as I stood up so both my feet were on the ground. I brushed myself off as the helicopter flew away to wherever Clint was gonna be placed. He's our eyes on the outside while me and Nat are inside.

"You girls good?" I heard Clint say from the earpiece that was placed firmly in my ear. "Were good." Nat responded as she pressed her finger down on her own earpiece.

"Just get the files and lets get the hell out of doge. Coming here gives me the creeps." Clint shivered.

"This place gives _you_ the creeps? How do you think I feel?" I scoffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Touché Barkov." Clint acknowledged into my earpiece. 

"Alright, c'mon Eveline." Natasha stated as she began to walk towards a door that was placed across the roof. "Good luck girls, stay safe." I heard Clint say from my earpiece. 

"We don't need luck." I smirked as I jogged after Natasha to catch up to her.

Damn this women has long strides. 

I walked by her side as we approached the roof door. I frowned as I heard upcoming presences coming to the door from the other side. I threw my arm in front of Nat to stop her. She snapped her heard to look at me.

"Two Hydra agents are approaching." I confirmed as I pulled my silencer out pf the holster that was placed on my right thigh.

Nat was about to say something to me but the door busted open and the two expected agents rushed out. I rose my gun faster then they could and shot them both twice in a blink of an eye. I watched as they dropped to the ground, small pools of blood started to form from the bullet holes.

"C'mon." Nat commanded while stepping over the bodies. I nodded and Nat and I unarmed the two men, collecting their weapons and ammunition, before we made our way through the door and entering the base.


	14. Thirteen

I held the silencer to my chest as I walked down the hallway with my back pressed against the wall. Nat walked in front of me, quietly motioning me where to go every so often. Clint has already informed us that he has interacted with three Hydra agents so far. There are SHIELD agents surrounding the base in case things go wrong and they'd have to intervene. 

I stopped my tentative and careful steps as I took a break to get a feel for what's going on around the base. I closed my eyes and tried to sense any kind of motion that was other then Natasha. I brought my finger to my ear and pressed down on the earpiece so Clint could hear too.

"The amount of calmness in here doesn't feel right." I muttered softly as my eyes focused in on a random spot on the ground.

"Like I said before...cree-py." Clint stated through my earpiece. I nodded my head in agreement, even though he couldn't see me. 

"Not good." I sighed as I brought my head up. I looked over at Natasha, who's lips were in a firm line and a look of indifference covered her face. 

"Let's keep moving." Natasha said after a few moments of silence. She turned back around and motioned for me to come to her side. 

I let go of the earpiece and walked over to Natasha's right side. We rounded a corner and walked down another long hallway. When we where about halfway down the hallway, I sensed two unfamiliar presences approaching from the left. I grabbed Nat's forearm and pulled her with me against the wall. Our backs were pressed against the cold wall, both our heart beats pounded in my ears. I grabbed tranquilizer darts from my pocket and placed them in a tube.

I sucked in a breath and placed my mouth on the end of the tube, waiting for the two guards to turn the corner. When they appeared, they saw us and raised their guns. Nat ran towards them while pulling out two all black batons from a holster on her back. She slid on her knees and knocked the guns out of their hands with the batons. I quickly blew into the tube and shot them both in the neck as Nat stood up at the end of the hallway. I smirked in satisfaction as I watched the agents eyes roll backwards. They dropped to the ground and slept like babies.

I slipped the tube back in my belt and stepped over them. Natasha and I began to un-arm the HYDRA agents and steal their ammunition. As I reloaded my gun, I sensed four new presences approaching us, two coming from the left and the other two coming from the right.

I nudged Natasha's arm and wordlessly told her my findings with special hand gestures. Nat nodded in acknowledgment while, to my surprise, lighting up her batons. The two sticks cackled with electricity in my ears. I raised my eyebrows as an impressed expression covered my face.

"I gotta get me a pair of those." I hummed thoughtfully as I placed my gun back in the thigh holster.

"These are mine...stick to your katanas." Natasha teased lightly as she got into a fighting stance.

"You know what, I think I will...I love my katanas." I grinned as I patted the katanas that were placed on my back. Unfortunately, I don't think I will be needing my babies for this mission. We split up, Natasha taking the left and me taking the right. I sprinted towards the two guards as they held up their guns once they were in eyesight. 

_Is that suppose to scare me?_

I smirked to myself as I knocked the gun out of thing one's hand. I placed my hands on his head and pushed him down as I raised my knee. I busted his face a few times before I let him stagger off backwards. I paused as I felt the cold metal of a gun press against the back of my head as thing one held his bloody nose in front of me.

I rolled my eyes by thing two's weak attempt to threaten me. I threw my arms up in the air and grabbed the gun. I spun around and staggered to the left a little bit. I dodged the bullet that thing two shot and smiled as I heard the bullet successfully land in thing one's chest. I kicked thing two in the gut and pulled the gun from his hands. I emptied the gun and stomped towards him. I used his gun as a mallet and just started to wack him in the head with it until he fell to the floor unconsciously. I dropped the empty gun and huffed out a breath.

"Impressive." I heard Nat snicker from behind me. I looked up from the two fallen HYDRA agents and rolled my eyes at Nat, who had her hands on her hips. She seemed like she has been standing like that for a few minuets, just watching me kick ass.

"Shut up...I'm not blessed with little taser guns on my wrists like you." I squinted my eyes at Natasha as I stepped over the bodies. Natasha's smirk seemed to broaden as I rejoined by her side.

"Firstly, their called_ widow bites_...and secondly, you have katanas." Natasha sassed as we began to walk down the hallway again.

"I didn't want to make a mess." I said defensively as I turned my head to look at her. "Eveline, you love making messes." Natasha chuckled as she flickered her eyes to me.

"You're right...but you could of helped." I suggested to Natasha with a shrug of my shoulders.

"If I did...you probably would have shot me." Natasha countered while brushing dirt off her sleeves. I stayed quiet as we reached the end of the hallway. 

She's right; if she had approached me while I was in action, I wouldn't had been able to tell if she was a threat or not since my senses were all be used at the same time. I would have shot whatever came towards me.

Nat and I turned a corner and sprinted down yet another hallway before we became close to the room where all the documents and info was, according to Nat. There were two HYDRA agents guarding the room while I sensed three bodies in the room.

"You take the two outside and I'll take the three that are inside." I glanced over at Nat and she nodded curtly. I sped out first as Nat followed behind me. The two guards made a dash towards me, but I quickly ducked under their arms. I brought my right leg up and kicked the door open. I stepped into the room as the three agents jumped out of their chairs.

The room was dimly lit, most of the light came from the glowing computer screens, filled with god knows what. I shot each agent in the head and watched, unimpressed, as their bodies fell to the ground. I tucked my gun back in its holster as I felt Natasha enter the room. She crossed the room and stood in front of the row of computers.

"Check the filing cabinets for any documents. I'll download anything on these computers." Nat informed as she stuck some sort of stick in the side of the computer.

"Okay...and what am I looking for exactly?" I questioned as I scratched my head. I grabbed a small flashlight from my belt and opened up one of the many black filing cabinets.

"Anything that looks intriguing." She muttered as she typed away on the keyboard, not really paying attention to my words.

I shrugged my shoulders and placed the flashlight in-between my teeth before thumbing through the files. I grabbed some files that mentioned other organizations and people they are acquainted with

I think those might be valuable or put into good use.

"Clint's been a little _too_ quiet." I commented as I looked up from the files. I looked over at Natasha and watched as she pressed down on her earpiece.

"You okay, Clint?" Natasha asked while swallowing thickly.

"Oh, I'm great...I'm just enjoying the two of you bantering. Its funny." Clint hummed in amusement through my ear. 

"Glad you're taking this seriously." Natasha huffed as I turned back towards a new cabinet.

"Next time, can I take the watcher job. That job seems less difficult." I pouted as I re-positioned the flashlight in my hand.

"Uhm, excuse me, are _you_ a master archer, Eveline? I don't think so." Clint sassed defensively. I rolled my eyes at his statement. 

I flickered through some more files as I felt Nat stand next to me. We both went through the cabinets while the info was being downloaded. I paused my flickering as I heard a group of heavy footsteps approaching this room at a concerning fast pace.

"Nat.." I trailed off in a warning tone.

Before she could react to my warning, I felt the group enter the room. Nat and I whipped around from our spots. The flashlight fell out of my hand and fell to the ground with a thud. I glanced over at the computer screen where the info was being downloaded before looking back at the group of HYDRA agents. They wordlessly raised their guns at us and surrounded us so we couldn't escape. I raised my arms up in the air as Natasha followed suit. I glanced over at her and gave her a sheepish grin,

"Guess we did need some luck after all." I laughed nervously as a red dot fell on my forehead. Nat just rolled her eyes at me in response and looked away as a red dot rested on her forehead as well.

Was it something I said?


	15. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! This chapter implies sexual assault! If this triggers you, just skip over the italic text!!!

"You know...we had that." I grumbled as Natasha and I followed Clint off the helicopter pad. My arms were crossed over my chest defensively while a permanent pout rested on my face. "Of course you did." Clint snorted as we entered the building. I squinted my eyes at Clint's head as the scowl on my face intensified. 

"Seriously, if you gave me two more seconds I would have killed them all!" I defended while raising my arms over my head in exasperation.

"The point is...we got what we needed." Natasha spoke up for the first time in a while. I glanced over at her before rolling my eyes.

"And we didn't die!" Clint cheered as he threw his fist in the air in celebration. I let my arms fall to my sides as Natasha chuckled lightly at Clint's theatrics. 

"I'm going to bed." I muttered as I made my way to the elevator that was across the spacious floor.

"It's only 7pm!" Clint shouted out at me. I just simply waved him away without turning around. As I reached the elevator I could hear Clint sigh in defeat.

"What's her problem?" Clint asked Natasha as I tapped my foot impatiently on the floor below me while I waited for the elevator to open.

"Let her be, Clint. Wouldn't you be upset if your very first mission didn't go as planned?" Natasha expressed to Clint as I felt her icy blue eyes stare into the back on my head.

"Yeah, I guess I would be...so, do you wanna order pizza?" I slipped in between the slightly parted elevator doors as I heard Natasha tell Clint that they had mission reports to fill out and complete. 

I pressed down on my designated floor button and leaned back against the cold metal railing as the doors shut in front of my face.

First mission and I've already managed to make a fool of myself. 

-

_The bright light from the hanging lamp nearly blinded me as I laid down on the metal table. My head rolled to the side while the rest of my body felt so heavy I could barely move. My heart pumped rapidly as I tried to hide the fact that my lungs needed air. The sides of my mouth were covered in dried up vomit and blood. My lips parted slightly as an uncontrollable moan of discomfort escaped me. Every vein that filled my body was in a blaze from whatever chemicals they had just injected in me. I gulped dryly as I pried my eyes open once again, despite how heavy my eyelids felt._

_I watched a few guards walk towards me. The one in the front had a smirk plastered on his lips as the other two followed behind. My head fell backwards as I was lifted off the table. The only thing that covered me was a thin hospital gown. It was rather small on me, which I'm sure was great for the guards pleasure._

_My legs and feet dragged on the floor below me as two guards held me up by my forearms. They walked to my cell, which was all metal. No pillows, no blankets or windows. Just a cold, dark, metal room._

_My ears rung as I heard the heavy door to the cell slid open. I tired to lift my head up but I was thrown onto the floor before I had the chance. I squeezed my eyes close for a few short moments in a way to try and cope with the pain that shot through my body. I opened my eyes and pulled myself up so I could at least lean against the wall a bit._

_The leader of the three guards muttered something to the other two before turning back to me. The two guards walked out of the room and closed the door behind them._

_I gulped as I stared up at the guard helplessly. I was to weak to fight back or do anything to stop him. The only thing I could do was watch and have no one stop him._

_~_

_I curled into myself on the hard mattress as the guard adjusted his belt. He still had that smug expression on his face as he grabbed his loaded gun. He didn't even look back at me as he opened the door, revealing a little bit of light. I shivered as he spoke lowly to a man. He patted his shoulder before shoving the man in. As the door closed, the decreasing sliver of light glistened against the mans left arm._

_My heart beat increased once again as I realized that I was becoming a toy that was being passed along. I tightened my arms around myself as I tried to fight the urge to close my eyes. My body ached even more, if that's even possible._

_How am I still alive?_

_I watched as the man walked towards me. Even in the barely lit room, I could see how lifeless his eyes were. A small and shaky breath escaped me as he stopped in the middle of the room. He stared at me from a long time, his chest moving in and out with each breath he took. His face was expressionless and unreadable._

_My lower lip quivered slightly as I stared up at him, waiting for his next move. He turned suddenly and walked towards the back wall. He leaned his back against the wall and placed one of his feet against it for support. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he stood there._

_"Rest." He deadpanned lowly. _ _My muscles refused to loosen and become tense free as I continued to stare up at the man. _

_"H-How do I know you're not gonna take ad-advantage of me?" I stuttered as my hands gripped onto the mattress. I licked my dry lips as I squeezed my legs together._

_"I'm not like that." His voice was cold as he stared straight ahead at a spot on the wall above my head. I sucked in a sharp breath as I debated with myself on what to do. Once _ _I determined he wasn't going to move away from his spot any time soon, _ _I carefully sat up on the mattress. I let my breathing catch up as my eyes searched the man up and down._

_His hair was long, maybe a few inches above his jaw line. The back of his head was pressed against the wall while his chin pointed up towards the ceiling. He re-positioned his crossed arms on his chest, which caused the sound of metal constricting against itself to fill the air._

_Where have I seen this man before?_

_"Everyone lies here." I coughed as I slowly brought my knees to my chest. My chest ached with each breath as I tightened my arms around my knees. I brought my head up as the man suddenly leaned off the wall. My breath got stuck in my throat as I watched him shuffle towards the tall, yet thin, wooden cabinet that had the few clothes I owned inside. _

_My heart beat seemed to go faster as he pulled the cabinet doors open. My nails dug into my skin as I watched him pull out a few items. He turned to face me and tossed two pieces of clothing towards me. The clothes landed on the edge of the mattress. The man turned around and faced the wall while his arms returned to his chest._

_Tears pricked at my eyes as I nervously pulled the gown off my body. I gulped and quickly changed into the grey t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I tossed the gown onto the floor besides me and settled back onto the bed. _

_"Thanks." I whispered softly as I rested my hands on my lap. I brought my head up and watched as the man nodded curtly as he slowly turned back around to face me. From the light that illuminated from under the cell door, the mans left arm glistened. _

_So that's where the metal sound came from._

_The man returned back to his original spot and re-leaned against the wall. Silence fell over us as we stared at each other. I could see his eyes flickering over my pathetic form._

_"You got a name?" The man spoke suddenly. I swallowed thickly as I shifted uncomfortably on the mattress._

_"Everyone's got a name..." I spoke softly as I nervously tugged at the hem of my shirt. I brought my gaze back towards him when he didn't respond._

_"My name's E-Eveline." The man gave me a curt nod, seeming satisfied with my answer._

_"W-whats your name?" I asked as I looked into the mans lifeless eyes._

_"Sarge...call me Sarge."_

-

My eyes fluttered opened as my body dripped in sweat. I carefully sat up in bed and raised my arms up, cringing at how my clothes stuck to me. I rolled out of bed and shed off the drenched clothing from my body. I changed into a new pair of underwear and pj's before stumbling into the bathroom.

I squinted from the bathroom lights as I found my hair brush. My hair became matted due to the cold sweat. I brought my hair to the side and brushed my hair until it was smooth. I placed the hair brush down on the counter and let my hair fall down my back once again. I turned the water on and leaned into the sink before cupping my hands together under the cold water and splashed the water on my face a few times. I squeezed my eyes shut and blindly searched for a hand towel with my arms outstretched in front of me, my hands moving around like a baby would when it wants something.

I dried my face and rested my hands on the counter. My shoulders arched up as I stared down at the sink. I let out a heavy sigh and frowned. I leaned away from the counter and walked back into the bedroom. I glanced at the digital clock and ran my fingers through my hair.

4:30am.

I let my hands fall to my sides as I stood in the middle of the room. I don't think I'll be falling back to sleep anytime soon. I walked over to the bookcase and picked up the one book that I had placed in it. Nat was very displeased with the lack of stuff I had in my room, mainly the bookshelf, so she gave me a book to start off my collection. I'm not sure if I'm interested in having a collection like hers but I appreciate the thought.

I walked back over to the bed and plopped down and crossed my left leg over my right. With the book placed on my stomach, I flipped the book open and began reading, _The Great Gatsby._

-

With the half read book face down on my stomach, my folded hands rested on top of the book. My left foot tapped lightly as my left leg was still crossed over my right. As I stared up at the ceiling, the sound of my stomach growling filled the room.

I think its time to eat.

I sat up from the bed and folded the top on the page as a place mark before shutting it and tossing the book across my bed. I stood up from bed and stretched my arms out over my head before exiting the room. The tower has been pretty quiet for the past few days.

We all have been able to have some down time and recover from past missions. Unfortunately for me, I feel like I've had too _much_ down time and would like to be out doing more missions or assignments.

The sound of the elevator doors opening brought me back for out of my thoughts. I stepped inside and pressed one of the buttons. My hands gripped onto the metal bars that sat on the side of each wall of the small metal box. I kept my gaze on the increasing digital number count to keep my mind occupied.

When I was about halfway to my designated floor, a sudden boom shook the entire tower. I stumbled around until I found my footing. My eyes darted around like a mad woman as I tried to figure out where that boom came from. The elevator stalled for a few quick seconds before continuing like nothing had happened.

What the hell was that!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know this chapter was very somber, but the upcoming chapters will be very exciting! I love and appreciate all the kudos and comments since it helps me stay motivated to write! I love hearing what ya'll think! Thank you all so much for reading! <3


	16. Fifteen

My eyes darted around the elevator in alert as I continued to descend to my designated floor. I sucked in a sharp breath as I began to frantically pat around the walls of the elevator for a hidden compartment where a weapon could be placed. My fingers grazed over a small ridge and I quickly clawed at it until the small section of the wall popped open. I grabbed the black pistol and spun around on my heels as my heart thumped loudly in my ears.

I held a black pistol between my hands while I waited for the elevator doors to open. My foot began to tap impatiently on the floor as my grip on the pistol tightened. I had no idea what was waiting for me on the other side, but I have to be prepared for the absolute worst.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors began to open with a ding. I wasted no time and squeezed through the partly opened doors. My ears flooded with different voices and tones that came from various people; I recognized that all the voices belonged to my teammates. When I turned the corner, my eyes fixated on a group of people that were crowded around the helipad entrance. Through everyone's voices, Tony's was the most prominent.

"We've talked about this! Please make your dramatic entrance on the designated space on the grass outside and NOT on my very expensive helipad." Tony grumbled while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't mean to land in such notorious ways." A deep accented voice sounded from somewhere within the group.

I slowly let my arms fall to my sides as I realized no one was running around in hysteria and fighting to save the world. In fact, everyone was just standing there...calmly. My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as I squeezed between Bruce and Steve. My confusion increased drastically at the sight in front of me.

In front of me stood a tall and broad man that had long blonde hair. He was stood in the center of a large circle that had a sort of design laced in between each circular ring. He wore a type of metal armor that had a long red cape attached to it. As my eyes wandered over the mysterious man, I noticed he held a hammer in his right hand.

"It's great to see you Thor." I heard Steve say from beside me as he took one large stride forward to greet the man. My lips parted slightly as I remembered Natasha and Clint mentioning a 'Thor' before. My eyes flickered over to Natasha as I jabbed my thumb towards the famous Thor.

"This is the sixth member you've mentioned?" I quirked an eyebrow as a light smile formed on Natasha's lips. Natasha nodded her head as a clarification. I hummed and let my eyes drift back over to Steve and Thor. "What's he the God of again?" My head tilted slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I am Thor! The God of Thunder!" His voiced boomed throughout the room. I couldn't help but tremble as my sensitive ears rung. My shoulders stiffened as I watched Thor begin to take a few steps towards me. I found myself tightening my grip on the pistol I still had in my hands.

"I don't believe we've met before...?" Thor's head tilted to the side slightly as he stood a few steps away from me. A strand of the God's blonde hair slipped from behind his ear and fell in front of his face.

"Uhm-Eveline...kinda a new team member." I awkwardly stated as I let my arms fall to my sides. Remembering the proper introduction skills I have learned so far, I quickly stuck my arm out in front of me, waiting for Thor to shake my hand.

"Eveline!" Thor boomed in excitement. His arms stretched out and before I could react, I was picked up and squeezed to death by the God. My muscles became stiff as I awkwardly patted his shoulder with my hand. I cleared my throat nervously as Thor placed me back down on my feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Eveline." Thor grinned as I straightened out my shirt.

"Yeah...guess it's a pleasure to meet you too?" I cocked my head slightly to the side as I took one step back away from Thor. He was too close for comfort.

"Why are you holding a gun, Eveline?" Clint asked as he motioned his hand towards the gun I held. I looked down at the gun as everyone turned their attention to me. I cleared my throat once again as I loosened my grip on the weapon. I brought my head up to the group of heroes and shrugged my shoulders,

"I thought the tower was under some sort of attack since the whole building seemed to shake due to Thor's arrival." I explained as I tossed the gun on a nearby table. The group nodded in reason at my explanation.

"So Thor, we noticed that you've stirred up some trouble in London recently." I heard Steve say as a way to change topics. Thor spun around on his heels to face Steve once again.

"Yes! That was a mighty fight! Let me tell you about it!" Thor excitedly spoke as he walked back over to Steve. I shoved my hands in the back pockets of my jeans as I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. The last 24 hours have been a bit crazy, and I think the after math is finally catching up to my body. I rolled my shoulders in an attempt to relieve some pent up pressure as I watch Thor lively retell his story with crazy hand gestures. A smile ghosted my lips as Clint had a look of awe on his face as he, along with the others, listened to Thor.

"Hey...you okay?" I turned my head slightly to the side as Natasha made her way over to me. She looked a little concerned as she stood besides me.

"Yeah Nat, I'm fine. You know how I am with new people." I brushed off as I nodded my head over to where Thor stood.

"I'm not talking about that, Eveline...something else is bothering you." Natasha observed as she rested her hands on her hips.

"What makes you so sure of that, Nat?" I challenged as my right eyebrow rose to my hairline. I crossed my arms over my chest as I waited for Natasha to respond.

"I'm not known as the Black Widow for no reason." Natasha smirked as she rested her weight on one leg. A soft chuckle escaped me as I looked down at the ground. I sighed and let my arms fall back to my sides in slight defeat.

"Bad dream...but it's nothing I can't handle." I looked up at Natasha and straightened my back out. Natasha started at me for a few minuets, her icy blue eyes flickered over my face, in search for any sign that proves otherwise.

"Okay...we'll, I'm always here if you want to talk." Natasha reminded me as she placed her hand on my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze. "Thanks." I gave her a closed smile while she patted my shoulder. 

"-and the next thing I know, me and the dark elf are falling through different portals!" Thor's excited voice boomed throughout the spacious room. Natasha and I turned our attention's back on the group, as Tony and Bruce stared at Thor with wide eyes.

"How is that even possible?" Steve asked with raised eyebrows. 

"I'm not quite sure, Son of Rogers...you'll have to ask Jane; she created these devices that was able to make the dark elves disappear." Thor's hands waved around in front of him as if to emphasis his confusion about the subject.

"Speaking of, how is Jane, Thor? I'm sure she's thrilled that you're visiting earth." I heard Bruce ask Thor. Thor turned his head to look at Bruce, with an almost hidden frown on his lips.

"Jane and I are no longer together." Thor stated sadly as he brought his gaze down to his boots. 

"Sorry to hear about that, Point Break." Tony comforted while patting Thor's shoulder.

"It's alright, Man of Iron...we both wanted different things." Thor shrugged his shoulders, as an attempt to brush off the subject. 

"Should I know who this, 'Jane', girl is?" I raised an eyebrow in question as I replaced my hands in the back pockets of my jeans.

"Jane is...I mean, _was_, Thor's girlfriend. She's some kind of scientist." Clint shrugged his shoulders at his lack of knowledge on the woman's occupation.

"Doctor Foster is an astrophysicist." Bruce corrected will giving Clint a side glare. My lips formed a small 'O' shape as I looked over at Thor.

"I don't know what that is, but cool." I shrugged my shoulders. Bruce opened his mouth to begin an explanation on what an astrophysicist is, but Clint stopped him by putting his hand in front of Bruce's chest.

"I don't think she cares that much, Banner." Bruce closed his mouth and looked over at Clint.

"Maybe some other time?" I asked Bruce while I felt Natasha burn holes into Clint's head. Bruce turned to me and gave me a small smile.

"Well...I think we should celebrate Thor's arrival! We'll have a party within the next week." Tony clapped his hands in excitement.

"Yeah! Besides, a party will cheer up our God of Thunder!" Clint cheered as he looked over at Thor for reassurance. 

"You know what...you are right! Let us have a celebration!" Thor boomed as his face lit up at the mention of a party. Thor stretched his arm out and flexed his hand out as his trusty hammer flew into his grasp.

The group of heroes discussed about party plans amongst themselves as I stood uncomfortably still. 

I've never been to a party before, but I already know I don't like them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a minute since I last posted! I'm so busy with my studies and truthfully, I've lost a bit of motivation for writing. Hopefully, it'll come back soon! Anyway, thank you for reading and for leaving kudos and comments, I appreciate them all! <3


	17. Important A/N

Hey everyone! I know it's been a hot minute since I last posted a chapter and I am so sorry for that. Lately, I have been very unmotivated to write, despite still having so much love for this story. I have started to rewrite past chapters in my spare time and will update the chapters soon. I am beginning to form a new direction for this story and I'm excited to start creating again! As I update chapters, I would recommend re-reading since there will be new and important dialogue. Re-reading will give you an opportunity to refresh your memory on past chapters as well!

I appreciate all the kudos and support, as always. Thank you for your patience as I try to figure out where to take the story next! <3


End file.
